Rebirth: New Lines!
by ParanoidParrot076
Summary: Sequel to 'Rebirth: What Logic'. Two friends are sent into the Naruto universe from strange (but clever) Logic. Even so, while one tries to save the story plot, the other messes up important events, thus causing New lines to form. Old events will have new outcomes, but will they all be good? (Complete for good)
1. Chapter 1

Shadowclone076

If you are new to this, do not fret, I will be explanatory, and if you aren't new, it will just let you refresh your Rebirth knowledge. I told you I wouldn't be gone long! I **CANT** leave you hanging. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

**Mac POV**

Walking back to the Mist village was Mac, but his real name in this universe is Jin, but he refuses to use a name that isn't his. You see, he is from our world, died in a chase, fell from an office complex onto the street below. I may be going fast, so let's begin from the beginning.

He was reborn into the Naruto universe by some crazy luck (or the latter) and happened to be somebody who was not supposed to make a big splash in the series. But when his memories from his past life came to him, he exploited his Naruto knowledge to go from dying in the academy to just sucking (It's an improvement.)

Eventually he went on a mission and had his eye stolen by a crazy kid, who later is found out to having been manipulated by a 'curse mark'. When he was reunited with his best friend from his past life (died at the same time he did), he immediately vowed to be an awesome help, but was slightly envious seeing as how he ended up being 'Sasuke'. But because of their existence, he was named Ichi instead, and even ripped from his family from a young age. The reason is as of yet, unclear.

Despite all the chaos, Mac takes to it like a duck to water, loving the madness, but hating the quiet moments. So as he walks back to his village with his team of Yumi (AKA Rainbow brow, uses drunken fist and fire jutsu) and Rikku (Girl, AKA EMO, uses dark Genjutsu assisted by mushroom spores and unknown Kekegenkai) he plots his escape to a more fun group.

_(For newcomers, Mac is the guy in the profile pic, Hideo is the ninja, and Ichi's pic is on Fictionpress)_

"This is so fukking dull!" Mac says, winding his arm.

"We will get there in one more day, you'll survive." Says his sensei, AKA, dust cloud sensei.

"I wouldn't be so sure!"

And unknown figure leaps from the treetops down in front of the group.

"What fun, more bandits, you picked the wrong group, bitch!" Says Yumi, ducking into a fighting stance.

The 'bandit' stands up fully, showing that she is not in a battle stance. If it weren't for the leather armour, dual daggers in the belt and black hood, she would have come off as a messenger and not a bandit.

"Look, I am not a bandit, but I will take that sword, JIN!" Says the girl, pointing at Jin/Mac's epic long sword.

"No way! This is my baby! You're gonna have to rip it from my cold dead carcass!" Mac says, hugging his sword close to himself.

"You leave me no choice." The 'bandit' draws her daggers and lunges for Mac, but is intercepted by Yumi's kunai, and is followed up by a kick, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Only I get to kill Mac!" Shouts Yumi.

"Yeah! Hey, what?" Mac says.

"You don't understand! That sword doesn't belong to Jin! He stole it! I am merely trying to return it!"

"What could you possibly gain from that!?" Shouts Mac.

"I was hired to retrieve it!"

The girl lunges again, but makes a handsign.

"Ninja Art; Fire Mist!"

A red cloud of flames surround everyone, causing everyone to scream and panic about the pain, all except Rikku, who stares down the girl. Both look at each other with serious gleams.

"Genjutsu is impossible on me. But you are another story." Says Rikku.

Rikku points her arm at the girl, and then slowly lifts her index finger at her.

The girl senses the coming attack, and swiftly dodges the mushrooms that were carried by the gust of wind.

'Very clever, distract the person with slight hypnotic signs in the hand, and with the other, send a mushroom spore with the wind. It is amazing that he can manipulate the wind.' Thinks the girl.

Rikku uses both hands, closed fists, opening slowly, dispelling the spores from her hands slowly, as they remain invisible to the eyes in their small quantity.

The girl dodges the wind movements, refusing to fall under a 5 senses Genjutsu (most powerful, second only to Tsukuyomi)

The girl makes hand signs.

"Fire style; Flame plume!"

A flame wall is made in front of the girl, burning the spores, killing the plant molecules. She immediately throws a kunai at Mac's back, dislodging the swords strap and causing it fall to the ground. She tosses shuriken and smoke bombs, making a ninja escape.

"Damnit!" Rikku closed her eyes in frustration.

XXX

How is that!? An unknown girl appears who claims that she is just retrieving a stolen sword, Mac's sword. Is it the truth? And how will the already the already sucky Mac get on without his sword? Let's find out next chapter, now its Ichi's turn!

XXX

I woke up abruptly. I checked my calendar; it was the day Jariya would show up. I planned on tagging along, explaining Naruto's condition if necessary. I was in 'my' old room. I decided to move into the abandoned Uchiha Complex.

I left in search of Naruto, and instead found Asuma and Kurenai at a coffee shop…I know how this ends.

They started to talk to Kakashi, so that means that the shop over there must be.

I jumped from my hiding spot, dashing for the shop, keeping an eye open for any escape routes.

I ripped open the curtains, but they weren't there.

"Well hi there, Ichi, care to tell me why you are in such a rush?" Kakashi did his eye smile.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I know why they are here, and last time I had to get beat up. It is necessary.

"Oh? He is speaking to Jariaya.

I gotta hurry!

"…or maybe Ichi would like to get some special training."

"Yes, would!" I say out of breath.

"No way! I had dibs!" Naruto complained.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ichi, you wouldn't be interested in this trip anyways." Jariya says.

"You don't have to train me, but I am going with."

"Yeah, you better not mess up my training Ichi!" Naruto says, crossed arms.

Jariya looks at me for a moment.

"I know." I whisper.

"Ok, that settles it, I will take both of you with me."

XXX

Ok, that was a biggie, if you are confused, then I failed in my objective of letting new readers feel welcome. I don't want to rely on having you read 40'000 words in total to get here. So I tried to make a shortcut. However, if you are ok, WELCOME! You are what will keep this wheel turning. I don't let my readers down. I am dedicated, even if it's a junk chapter that I have to upload  
(sorry for those. ^_^')

(Update times: 1-2 week)


	2. Chapter 2 Persistance

Shadowclone076

The last chapter was not the best intro to the next series, I forgot the first rule about writing, be annoyingly specific. I apologise and it will never happen again. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

**Mac POV**

"How the hell did you fight so well? I saw everything through the fire mist!" Mac shouts.

"You misunderstand; I was merely manipulating the wind. I just put some spores into it. What I do not understand is that you were not able to deduce that mist is a vapour. The vapour is water. Fire and water cancel each other out, so it is not a possible combo. I am smart, not powerful." States Rikku.

The Mac Team stand next to a ravine, surrounded by forest.

"What about, my sword? We are gonna go find it right?" Mac looks wide eyed.

"The girl is gone, so is any chance of finding her, we have no sensory type ninja on our team." States Rikku.

Yumi and dust-cloud sensei wake up, and Dusty says;

"Not neccisarily; that is what I specialised in."

"Well guess who finally found a use!" Mac groans.

"If we are going to find that girl, we have to follow her by the tracks and loose chakra. I doubt any other ninja came through this route." States Dusty.

"Wait, are we really going to waste time trying to find Mac's sword?" Yumi says.

"Yumi, that sword is what kept me alive this long. If we don't find it, I might not last much longer. We both know that I have no ninjutsu skills or genjutsu skills. It was my ace in the hole, my weapon, my only ability." Mac says, softly. He slumps on a rock and stares off…

**Flashback!**

Around this time, Mac was still only 8 years old, he looked similar to what he does now (Profile pic), but he wore a loose blue headband without a symbol and his pants was really baggy, classic anime style.

Somewhere in the fire kingdom, there is a temple, loosely guarded only because there are rumours to be ghosts and demons inside. Of course, because people did disappear when they entered, the lord decided that it was to be off limits.

But Mac was curious!

Mac sneaks over at night, creeping easily past the two sleeping guards. He climbed the old wall and fell into the old decrepit yard. The classic Japanese architecture was incorporated everywhere, but there were holes in the paper walls and even in the wooden walls.

Mac walked up to the front door, not afraid in the least, but instead fascinated by the old house.

The floor broke.

Mac used his ninja agility! He fell face first into the floor.

He got up slowly and dusted himself off. He was in the basement of the Pagoda. He walked through the dark basement, using matches to light the way. The basement was square, with stairs going up in one corner and at the end of the basement was a statue of some kind of Buddha. It was placed in a cut away part of the wall (here is a doodle: _,-,_ )

Mac walked up and touched one of the hands.

The statue fell through the floor.

Mac anime sweat. He jumped down the hole, hoping he wasn't leaping to his doom.

He fell on a huge pile of dust and then wheezed.

When the dust settled, he sees a sword stand. The kind that has the sword and sheathe suspended above each other. On the stand stood a sword, and a cool one at that!

Mac looked at the sword, expecting it to trigger some traps or even make the place blow up.

Mac walked up to the sword and read the runes along the broad blade:

'_Dragon fire'_. The rest was illegible.

Mac smiled and picked up the sword. He then simply left, climbing up the walls with kunai, Spiderman style.

When he left the building, he felt as if the sword breathed. He looked at the sword in his hand and saw it was glowing a faint blue, turning red. He also felt as if he was being ever so slowly drained.

He left it to the logic that when he adds chakra to the blade, it becomes sharper and stronger. Simple and strong.

He then went on to pass the mist exam, mostly because of his human shield strategy. And because the sword cut through every defence that was put up. Armour was cut through. Swords were broken, and chakra walls were dissipated.

He was known as Jin, the cowardly ninja (and by few, the sword's only ninja)

**Flashback**

"It seems that you have bonded with an inanimate object, but I never knew the sword was that strong." States Rikku.

"You know, with you getting that chakra hogger when you were a kid; maybe that was what messed up your chakra systems!" Said Yumi.

"Your story did state that there were illegible runes, maybe it was locked underground for a reason." Said Dusty.

"Look, we both know I am an awesome swordsman! So we have to get it back!"

"Ok, let's go get it." Yumi says."

"What, really?" Mac says.

"You make a fair point; you would probably die soon if we don't find it." Yumi says.

"Even though you are wrong, I just wanna to get moving!" Mac says.

XXX

More on Mac, his story develops! Now from an original plot to a plot twist! Next chapter. Follow so I know there are readers to this new series. Romance will be incorporated soon, I have made twists and plans, so be prepared. The theme song for this series is '**Ambulance by my chemical romance**'. If you have a big imagination, you will really enjoy piecing together the lyrics with the story. Shadow out!

(Update times: +-1 week)


	3. Chapter 3 Improvise

Shadowclone076

This is how much I care, to go up to a lecturer and ask to borrow their laptop to type this chapter! I am not familiar with this writing format, so mind the errors. (Theme song for this arc is...already stated before! It is there!)On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"Demon Talking"

XXX

(Ichi) POV

Ichi walked alongside Jiraya with Naruto in tow. Jiraya was suspiciously glancing at Ichi and supposedly it was because of the 'I know' comment. That saying can mean a lot of things in this world. Naruto continuously looked at Ichi, curious about whether Ichi was in a good or bad mood. Sometimes he was unexplainably cool, but other times he was just an ass.

"Ok Ichi, spill it! Why are you coming with us if you aren't gonna train? Are you gonna tell this guy about that thing? Or is it some other thing 'you know'?" Naruto said bluntly and suddenly.

"First of all, I am not some guy, I am one of the legendary sanin. Second, If its about Naruto's fox form, I know. I discovered this when I removed the seal Orochimaru planted on him. I believe it has something to do with the seal merging their chakra at an unstable rate."

Before Ichi has a chance to reply-

"What? You know? Then why are you still agreeing to help me?" Naruto shouts, shocked.

"What? You think a tiny Nine Tails can scare me? HAHAHA!" Jiraya laughs smugly.

Ichi notices that Naruto is smiling, full of wonder. Jiraya then directs his attention to Ichi.

"I know that you recently learned of your true heritage. How your last name isn't Ukemi, but rather Uchiha. I hope you are not planning to take revenge." Jiraya says sagely.

"I am amazed, I didn't have to say a word and you already found the right path. But that was not the know I was talking about..." Ichi states in a knowing tone.

Jiraya, perplexed by Ichi's hidden meanings, suddenly has a great realisation that shows on his face. Ichi nods to that face.

"You already started reviving your clan?! CAN I WRITE ABOUT IT?!" Jiraya says loudly.

"WHAT? NO! I know the truth... About Itachi." Ichi says fast at first, then slowly says the rest.

Jiraya loses his perv face with notebook combo immediately as he has the real realisation.

Poor little confused Naruto looks in between the two, not knowing what a word between them meant, them speaking in code wasn't helping.

"Hey! I wanna know too!" Naruto shouts!

"Why tell me about the fact you know such information? You do know I will do everything in my power to protect the leaf, right?!" Jiraya states, moving into a slightly more aggressive stance.

"I do not blame the entirety of the leaf, only one person, but he will meet an honorable end (at my blade...)." Ichi states, ignoring Naruto.

Naruto, knowing that both these people know his secret, let his transformation jutsu *poof*, and he was Fox naruto again.

"Look at me! I am the most interesting thing now!" Naruto jumps around, truly acting like a kit (Kid fox).

Suddenly, a plop is heard, and it sounds like something fell out of a tree.

The trio leave to discover-

XXX

Ok, That is both up to your opinion, and my buddies opinion. Now it is Mac's Turn again, I have noticed my chapters with Mac get more views!

XXX

Team Mac jumps from tree to tree, following a trail that may not last long. Whoever this girl was, she coverd her tracks well, but the tracks she made while trying to cover her tracks allowed the dusty sensei to trace her. Like making footprints when you go to get rid of them.

Mac was thinkin back to the preliminaries, how after his fight with Neji, that he lost, how he was still able to stand, let alone feel minimal effects. Could it be because he is from earth? A planet where chakra is not neccesary for survival? Had it not been for the sword warping his chakra, he might have actually taken damage from the 64 palm technique.

Of cource, he was interrupted by rain, which was common in the land of waves.

"Crap! We are not stopping till we find my sword!" Mac shouts.

However, Dusty states,

"If we keep searching in this rain, we could very easily fall into a trap. And we haven't rested for 2 straight days! Your eagerness is your downfall."

"Fuck that, you guys can rest, I am gonna fetch my sword!" Mac shouts in frustration.

Rikku sends spores on the wind and knocks Mac out instantly.

"Do not worry, his dreams will be pleasant, but he will not awaken for at least 3 hours." Rikku says.

Little later

"Rikku, I have been meaning to ask you some stuff, what are your abilities? We know about the genjustu spores and wind control. But it takes more than genjutsu to pass the mist genin exams." Says dusty as he builds a fire in a open sided cave.

"I can turn my chakra into gold with my kekegenkai, but it taxes me severly, and my usability in battle will decrese by over 93%. I merely caused every opponent I faced in the exam to fall to the ground screaming. Those who wore filtration systems were a bit harder, but I used basic genjutsu on them."

"Woah! You sure are talking a lot more R!" Says drunk Yumi, who only started paying attention now.

"Friends talk to one another, so I speak about what I know."

Mac awakes, well, half - awakes, rocketing upright.

"WILLPOWER BITCHES!" Mac immediately falls anime style to the floor, like a slingshot.

"Well, we at least know he stays stubborn in the face of idiocy."

XXX

This chapter was short due to time limit by lecturer, so I basically copies off my notes. It won't be bad again, the PC's will be back online in a short while! Your support dose wonders for keeping this thing going!

(Update times: when PC's are fixed, will improvise again though.)


	4. Chapter 4 Who Are You?

Shadowclone076

Hello! I have returned and the PC's are online again! You may look forward to a very logically twisted and hilarious story as always. I feel I should first say thank you to my beta, who supplied some ammo for this arc and even some future arcs (if it reaches that far, the pace is good so far!) On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

Mac swings he sword, striking hundreds of ninja at once, sending waves out with each wave. He spreads his arms and brings them down, summoning down the very heavens in a fiery explosion!

Mac wakes up!

He sees that he is being carried, and by a girl too! He shifted only enough to see who this girl was.

It was Rikku. And what he was busy grasping was not padded handle grip.

"Whoa!" Mac almost falls out of the tree, but is kept from falling by the grip.

"You were still asleep when we the rain stopped, so I had to carry you. And you must have had very good dreams; you wouldn't stop punching the air in front of you." Rikku states, still looking ahead. They were tree hopping.

"Apparently she was too exhausted to keep covering her tracks, so we haven't lost a trail. It must be the sword."

"NO! I don't care what you say! That sword has NEVER made me weaker! Fuck chakra, I don't need it!" Mac shouts!

He falls off of Rikku.

"Look, the evidence is clear, you can only do two jutsu, you have little to no chakra and you always fight sloppy with that sword!" Yumi says.

Mac looks at the team, betrayed, and then says, "Then why are you helping me get it back?"

Everyone smiles (Rikku sort of) "Because you love that sword, regardless of what it does to you."

Mac looks caught off guard.

"It is clear that if we don't get it back, then you will get it back. So we will do so together." Dusty sensei says.

The group begins to walk again, Mac shuffles after them. 'Dammit! They are making it hard for me to betray them!' Mac thinks.

"**I thought you weren't going to go through with that." Hideo says.**

'I have to, stuff has to happen, and didn't see a guy named Jin do anything significant in the series, so I can do what I want.'

"**Oh, by the way, I fixed up your chakra systems a bit, things get boring in here."**

'Hey, stay out of there!'

"**Calm down! I took off my shoes…Anyways, I put up some walls so that sword won't get through again, they are right you know, it's a parasite."**

'Look, that parasite is a sword, still with me? That grows, keep listening, THAT GROWS WITH CHAKRA! I CUT THOUGH SO MANY DEFENSES WITH IT! LIKE YOUR WATER SHIELD AND THAT ONE GUYS ARM!'

"**I will admit, it was impressive that you cut through water that dense, but it skill drains you. According to my inspection, you are supposed to have mid genin chakra, right now it is going up from civilian level."**

'Wait, what about spy missions? I can use it there!'

"**Look, all I wanted to say was, you can choose either chakra or that sword or chakra, you can't have both."**

'When has a fight ever been won with cha-…ok, I guess I will try things Lee style!'

"**Even Lee has chakra."**

"Shut up."

"Ok, didn't think you could hear us at this distance." Dusty says.

"Wait, what?"

**Ichi POV**

"I don't recognise that outfit, what about you Jiraya?" I say.

Jiraya admires the fallen girls outfit. It being a bandit's outfit, certain parts are off at to allow easier manoeuvring. In this case, it was a reason for Jiraya to write up a storm in his book.

"Ok, Naruto, help me carry her to some shade, and maybe we should tie her up too?"

"I agree with you completely Ichi!" I didn't want to look behind me at what Jiraya's facial expression was when he said that.

"Why do you think she fell?" Naruto said, grabbing the legs as I grabbed the shoulders and lifted.

"I don't know, maybe she saw a **giant of guy**!" I said sarcastically. Very Sasuke move.

"Oh." Naruto said simply.

We laid her against the tree, and I poured some water into her mouth. I saw this work in movies, maybe it works in Anime?

"*Splurt!* WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? DROWN ME?" She shouted, and she began to stand up.

"Uh, sorry?" I said. I then noticed the sword on her back. It was Mac's sword.

"Sorry, but where did you perhaps get that sword?"

She gave me a look, and then said, "Please, return the sword." She fell to the ground again, unconscious this time.

The trees were suddenly windier. Ninja were coming in this exact direction.

I readied myself into a fighting style, Naruto got ready too, but Jiraya was not concerned in the least. I guess there is only so much sage in him, he is still Jiraya.

We looked into the trees, waiting for what threats may appear from them.

!

XXX

HAHAHAHA! I love doing that! I know that you will be back next time when I do that! HAHA! Sorry for being such a spoiler, I just had a ton of help from my Beta, Animewatcher, so send her some credit for this piece too, she didn't just edit, she also helped a lot! Join the team if you want, just hit Fav and send in OC villains or hero's to play a short part in some custom arcs!

P.S. Its officialy the Tsunade Arc.

(Update times+- 1 week)


	5. Chapter 5 Roar of A Fox!

Shadowclone076

**One for the money by Escape the fate**. I recommend you listen to this song during the events that are about to happen. I was planning on saving it for the Zetsu wars, but who knows if I will get that far. On To The Story.

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, just open another tab.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

The group waits impatiently for the coming ambush, prepared and waiting. The very earth may tremble as they have a sanin on their team.

A cloaked team arrives, hidden in the shadows of the trees. The group see Laela and go wide eyed.

"You will pay for your attack. That girl would never attack unless provoked." a big one says.

The number of people hiding in the area was unknown, the shadows were masterfully used.

"I see you have a sanin with you, but he is the unimpressive one. We will have him fight our boss. You however will die by our hands! DEMON!" simultaneous kunai are heard drawn.

"Naruto, don't let your guard down!" Ichi says. 'Just our luck. We should have just left her here.'

Their location wasn't exactly a fighting location either. It was the place where Naruto was supposed to get a curse for playing with bells. Good times…

"LOOK OUT!" Naruto pushed me away from a hail of kunai.

'There may have been at least 10-13 of those guys. A mob of ninja!' though Ichi, summoning his flame elemental blade. (He doesn't have a creature summon, he summons different elemental blades)

"Hold nothing back Naruto!" Ichi said, dropping into a rapid strike stance, more for speed than damage.

Jariya was nowhere to be seen. They were suddenly alone to fight alone.

"GO!" Ichi dashed into the trees.

**Mac POV**

Mac dashed way faster now knowing that the girl was probably out of steam. That sword could take all your chakra from experience, but Mac doesn't need chakra. Fortunately, because that leech sword was gone, he could use a lot of chakra again! He could probably do THAT jutsu again!

Hideo had put up some walls this time, so maybe it was an upgrade? Being able to do jutsu AND use that sword! Speaking of which…

'Hideo, you still alive?'

"…"

'Hideo?!'

"…"

"HIDEO!?" Animals scatter.

"**WHAT?!"**

'Oh, so you still live?'

"**What is it?"**

'What do you do when I am not speaking to you?'

"**Watching my new favourite show, 'Mac`s Past!'"**

'Oh, why is it so good?'

"…**You were one bad cop…"**

'Hey, once you punch a crook and NOT go to jail for assault, you want to beat more people up!'

"**And the fights are interesting too!"**

'Hold that thought.'

Mac plow's his fist into a shadowy figure's face.

'Sorry, got some ninja on my fist.'

Mac came to a stop, looking at a fierce battle between fox Naruto shadow clones and now visible bandits.

'FOX NARUTO!'

Mac launched himself from his spot, punching another unsuspecting ninja bandit.

He then gets hit with the butt end of a sword, falling to the ground in a heap.

Ichi fights desperately, focusing more on dodging than striking accurately.

He fly's through some seals and creates a fire ball on his hand. He extends his hand out to the guy who was wildly slashing at him, blasting him with a fiery cero. One down, many to go.

The sounds of battle echo through the forest, not even the slightest silence survives. Naruto leaps through the trees with humanlike movements. He fights with unpredictable attacks, occasionally landing blows.

Shadow clones are steadily taken out, Naruto getting cut on his wrists and sides. Ichi loses his headband, it being cut off. He receives a long slash on his chest. The duo is losing.

Jiraya suddenly appears, in a fierce battle with a guy standing on the back of a …giant clam…

"Lions mane!" Jiraya attacks the shell, but little effect is made.

"You will not win! You will regret hurting one of our finest ninja!"

Jiraya, looking tired, bites his hand, but Ichi jumps out of his clash and shouts "Wait, don't!"

Jiraya stops and looks puzzled. He turns and looks stressed out about the situation. He wipes the blood on his sleeve, and starts to make a rasengan.

Ichi charges a chidori, hoping to take out as many of the ninjas as possible with it.

He gives one final sword slash and dispels the sword. Out of the smoke, Ichi runs, chidori charged and ready.

He cuts through his opponent. Non-lethal, but enough.

He runs to the shell, throws his arm out at it, and makes a dent, a crack more like it.

"YOU!" the clam uses tentacles to whack Ichi. K.O.

Jiraya sees the crack and smiles. He dashes to the crack, and throws himself at it, forcing the issue!

The shell breaks at that point, and immediately dispels the clam.

The boss falls to the ground, ungracefully at that.

"It was to be expected, you cannot beat a sanin. I am honoured to meet my end at the hands of one." Says the Boss, on his knees, very samurai like.

Jiraya gives him a look, and says, "What connection do you have to that girl?"

The boss stays still, "She is my daughter. (NOT EVERY CHARACTER IN NARUTO IS AN ORPHAN!)"

"Well, you should know that we didn't hurt her a single bit, I inspected her, and it is only chakra exhaustion." Jariya says sagely.

"But why did you not say so sooner? You maimed four of my men! And all of the rest are hurt!" The boss says suddenly, full of anger and not humility.

"You attacked us on an assumption; it is your burden to blame."

The boss gets up, walks past Jiraya and picks up the sword that Laela was carrying with her.

"This mission is a failure; we will leave this sword here." Said the boss.

Laela immediately wakes up, sees the carnage and the sword on the floor.

"Dad, what happened?" Laela says.

XXX

Be harsh in judgement, my knack for fight scenes has decreased a bit. I take full responsibility, but the parts that were awesome are what out weights the bad! I highly recommend you listen to the song and piece the lyrics. It's your imagination, so it's always in HD.

(Update times: +-1 week)


	6. Chapter 6 In Between

Shadowclone076

I personally enjoy reading song fics, but the vast majority of people seem to hate the guts out of them. My mistake, I will limit the use of songs in books. (I cannot promise so void them, they were incorporated into my plans early on). On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, just open another tab.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"Demon Talking"

XXX

The group of 'bandits' leave quickly, fearing the approach of the cloning fox demon.

"We had better go on; we don't want to attract even more attention than we already have." Said Jariya.

Ichi didn't argue. 'That was strange, this never happened in the original series…'

Ichi walked slowly alongside Naruto, lost in thought and unconsciously within attack distance (Ichi kept his distance at first, to be Sasuke like.) He unconsciously knew that he could trust Naruto not to attack.

Naruto on the other hand was too tired to put the henge up again, so he was leaning forward while he walked. As soon as he noticed that Ichi was 'in' the group, he was also sent into thought.

"Ok, who wants to rest at the next hot spring?" Jariya stated excitedly.

When neither responded, he looked disappointed. "Ok, I guess we keep going then."

Naruto and Ichi snapped out of it immediately, shouting "NO! WAIT!" Now running to catch up.

Mac POV

'Ungh, My aching head…' Mac saw his sword resting on a rock not too far in front of him.

'My sword…IT'S ALIVE!'

**"Ok, that was random."**

'Think about it! There was a huge battle here not long ago, and I was heroically taken down!'

**"Yeah…"**

'Aaand, I woke up just now, so they didn't kill me for some reason. And NOBODY would leave a sword that awesome on a rock. IT FOUGHT OFF THE BANDITS!'

**"'This is too much.' Ok, if it was alive, why hasn't it spoken to you before?'"**

'Heh, you idiot, swords don'thave mouths.'

**"…It's amazing you are still alive, you know that right?"**

'That's what I am saying! The sword saved me!'

Mac stood up and jumped for the sword and he unexpectedly grabbed it off the rock very easily. There was no special event or magical portal or anything. 'Naruto (the series) is supposed to be more interesting than this.'

Mac then returned to his team, finding them looking the old fashioned way.

'…Is it just me or is today really awkward? They are ninja! Why do they need to look that way?'

**"This time, you can figure it out yourself. I'm amazed I held onto my sanity this long!" Hideo continues ranting for a bit more.**

"Hey guys! I got my sword back!" Mac said with a huge smile on his face, smug that he didn't have to rely on his team for once. (…)

Rikku quickly ninja tackled Mac to the ground, saying menacingly "Where is Jin?" Holding a kunai to his thought.

"Whoa! Easy with the grip there! You can break the boys like that, this ground isn't 100% polyester you know!"

Rikku twists his wrist. "Where…Is…JIN!"

Mac started freaking out. "Ahh! Ok ok! I am not Jin, I AM MAC! It was me that stole you shrooms and ate them thinking they were some kind of trail mix! That was also the reason I was really happy and sloppy the next morning, Yumi didn't give me any of her alcohol. And I also drew pictures of yo-"

Rikku slapped a hand over Macs mouth, red cheeked at the secrets she may have just learned. Yumi however was being barely restrained by Dusty sensei, looking similar to a rabid cat.

She slowly let him up, and even gave him a black handkerchief. "When did you increase your chakra to this degree? Enough to have that sword on your back?" Rikku said, back to gothic interrogation.

"Oh, I put up a wall so it can't drain me dry like the last time."

Hideo mentally punches Mac's brain.

Rikku nods, saying "impressive, I didn't think you could pull it off at all. I apologize for attacking you."

'Oh yeah, got some points in that department.'

**"I look forward to the results of the other department."**

Yumi took her turn at attacking Mac. It didn't end quickly. Not. At. All.

XXX

Ok, another chapter to close the gap that was made by this filler. I hope there are some Itachi fans in the audience, cause the plans include him and a lot of screen/read time. Below I will put some songs that I dug up. Listen to them if you want, it is purely optional, but I wrote these chapters with them in mind.

(Update times +-1 week)

Warning! If You are a genius, you will predict plot parts!

Raised by wolves by Falling in reverse: Prediction for Mac (if you care to decode it)

The Westerner by Falling in reverse: Mac's Theme song (Every damn lyric! (His head anyways))

Surrender the night by My chemical romance: Romance element (you may be getting an idea)

Sink or Swim by Falling in Reverse: I plan to end it all with this song (Yes, it happens!)

That's all the appetite I can wet without giving you too much. Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Run Away!

Shadowclone076

Hello people who have remained interested in this story for this long! Just so you know, you are the ones who play a big part in the motivation part. You and my nudging friends! It feels great working with someone in a writing team! Ideas never stop! But mixing all of them is the talent. Your welcome and enjoy! On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

XXX

Standing on a hill of a chasm, red sky and destroyed landscape in every direction, stands Mac, one foot on top of a rock, staring off into the distance.

Behind him, Goku and Vegeta walk up and look as well. Following is Luffy, Akame, Ash, Sora, Cloud, Eren and every anime hero in EXISTANCE, an army of hero's, with Mac leading.

In the direction they all face, a swarm of all the anime Villains in existence rush forward. A clash is imminent. Standing behind the mass of villains who stand at a halt, looking at each other in the eyes; steely with determination, stood a giant demon that plots to take over all dimensions, so all the dimensions hero's came together to stop him.

Mac knows that if he fails, even his earths (heck, all the earths) dimensions would be in danger! Mac pulls his eye patch off, and a purple glow shines from it. Goku and Vegeta goes ss4, Luffy kicks into the next gear, Eren activate his giant powers, Ichigo activates his Bankai and Naruto goes 9 tailed modes. All anime hero's go into their best fighting state!

**The Clash begins!**

"WAKE UP!"

Mac wakes up from his epic dream again, not quite happy with being woken up at such an epic moment (we have all been there buddy.)

Mac was back at the mist, sleeping in his bed again. He did in fact have a family, and it was his dad who woke him. He was a normal guy, and it was a pity he was cursed with such an abnormal child. Mac did not however have a mom. Classic divorce setup. So yeah, a normal broken family.

"Oh, that's right! Today was the day I was going to do that thing!" Exclaimed Mac.

He leaped out of his bed and threw on his classic outfit. He then proceeded to pick up his satchel full of travel equipment.

"Well, it's been fun old man, hope I see you again!" Mac said, running out of the tiny house.

The day was cold; it was going to rain soon. He lived in the bad side of town, so walking with a satchel full of stuff got him some stares. But his reputation for killing and not subduing kept them away.

Mac stood in front of the mist gates, looking at the entrance for one last time.

'I decided I would do it today, but why does it still hurt to leave them behind.' Mac frowned.

"**Mac, you are horrible at keeping secrets; guess who is standing behind you?" Said Hideo**

Mac turned around and came face to face with Yumi and Rikku.

"What are you doing with that bag, Jin?" Said Yumi.

Mac looked at the two, they were still in casual outfits (Yes, ninja gear and casual outfits look different! Some just personalise theirs.)

"Oh, I was going out, so you don't have to worry." Said Mac with his hands behind him in crossed fingers.

Rikku sighed and said "And to think I saw you as a genuine dedicated Ninja, but you are just a rouge nin at heart."

"You were the awesome one out of all the other villagers, we hung out and even snuck into places as kids, was that all a mistake?" Says Yumi.

"You may be Jin, but you are not Mac." Said Rikku.

"**She is right you know-"**

"Look, this is for your own good! If I go, then I can prevent big shit from happening! I can't say any more than that, but please! If you ever trusted me before, trust me on this!" Mac said.

"No, we are doing this for your own good, you may be lucky, but if you leave, hunter-nin will kill you. In spite of this act, I can't let you die." Said Rikku.

Mac looked down, and went lax. Rikku and Yumi let out a sigh of relief.

Mac RAN AWAY!

Rikku and Yumi quickly react and chase after him.

(**Famous Last Words By My Chemical Romance**)

Mac dashes at a high speed through the trees, exiting the borders of the Mist. And like the Leaf, they also have a barrier jutsu telling who enters and leaves.

Rikku sends black mist shooting out at Mac while Yumi shoots fire into the mist.

The mist became similar to a heat seeking missile.

"Shit!"

Mac shot his own jutsu back. "Water Style! Big Ass Splash!"

A big globule of water was sent in their direction. Rikku and Yumi dodge easily, but the flames are extinguished.

The chase zip's through trees at Ninja speeds. Mac then decides that he has to take them out without hurting them. AH!

"Earth style! Hole in the ground!"

"**Running out of names are we?"**

Mac ignored the comment and quickly dove into the hole, avoiding being seen doing so.

The two bypass him. But the chase wasn't over, not by far!

Six hunters nin were after him seconds after he left the hole.

"DAMMIT!" Mac ran again, but this was futile.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu." Shouted one of the hunters.

Mac barely dodged it, losing his bag and all its contents. A picture of his team is seen inside the water form, falling apart as it soaked up water.

Mac lost it.

(**Ungrateful By Escape the Fate** (ignore school beginning)

"YOU FUCKERS WANT ME! COME AT ME BRO!" Mac drew his sword and dove at a falling hunter. By his logic, people can't change directions mid-air.

He pumped chakra into the blade, preparing to slice this guy in two.

(Slow motion)

The nin puts a green chakra hand on the flat side of the blade and pushes himself out of the blades path with a handstand manoeuvre.

The nin uses the other hand to take out of kunai and slashes at Mac.

(End Slow motion)

"AAAAGHH!"

Mac falls to the ground, his arm cut off just above the wrist.

"YOU $# ! #$!"

Mac tries to get up quickly, and launches again, a one arm sword swing at the closest nin. The nin simply ducks under the high slash and stabs a kunai deep into his gut.

"***GACK***" Blood few from his mouth and wound.

'This is bad man…I need your help guy.'

"**I don't really have much choice now do I? I have handled hunter nin before, so leave it to me."**

'Good luck using this damaged goods. Ha.'

The nin rips the kunai out of Mac, and he falls to the ground, white eye showing him to be knocked out.

But at the last minute, he catches himself, and stays on his feet, gaping wounds and all.

Mac turns around and opens his Black eye fully, Glowing bright neon Purple!

"**You nin are about to feel real pain!" Shouts Hideo/Mac.**

Hideo/Mac grows back his arm from the water in the rain, healing the wound in his gut at the same time.

"**You made a big mistake coming after me!"**

XXX

Without feedback, I am assuming the music thing is 50/50, like all things. Yes, I know he seems Mary sue right now, but just you wait! Mac will still be the weak clumsy fighter we all know and laugh at! The music is supplied by my friends; I can't get myself music without being given any.

(Update times : +-1 week)


	8. Chapter 8 Bloody Reunion

Shadowclone076

Ichi is up! This story is starting to really twist some stuff, but I assure you, a few parts will be saved by your hero, Ichi (if you prefer gigantic changes, then its Mac). Also, not happy with some of my characters, so I will be doing some changes, that's all I can say, no spoilers. Big thanks to door to darkness for your thumbs up! On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

Ichi sat in the apartment that Jariya had rented with Naruto. Slightly nervous about whether or not it was a good idea to go through with this crazy plan or not, he sat on his bed watching Naruto ``Train``.

Being deep in thought, he thought about the last time he had to make a choice this big. The last result resulted in Mac losing an eye and Naruto losing a piece of his humanity. But just by looking at Naruto, you wouldn't be able to see any difference, but when he lets himself go, he shifts into a small fox that rivals a parakeet in annoying noises. (He tried to roar to be cool. Just no.)

At this point Naruto was asleep…Naruto wasn't happy to find himself asleep. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Ichi flipped out and jumped for the closet.

Naruto gives him a wired look and heads for the door. When he opens the door, he is met with a kick that sent him flying across the room.

"Wha?-" Ichi exclaims.

An explosion from the closet as it is broken apart, Ichi ditching at the last moment.

Ichi and Naruto look at their attackers.

"Well, it seems the uchiha kid is impressive, but I am not impressed with the fox brat."

The dust settled, and standing in the hall was none other than

Zabuza and Haku!

"What?! Why are you here! You should be dead!" Ichi shouts, then noticing their Akatski robes.

"Well, chunin aren't that tough when you can slash them into two. Haku!"

Haku tried to do the jutsu that supposedly killed Sasuke in the original series. Ice Prison!

I kicked Naruto out of the open window, blocking the senbon with my arm. It did little to stop damage.

"Oh, Itachi won't be happy that we get to kill his kid brother. Oh well, I can save him the trouble. I heard you took up swordsmanship with your foster family, let's see what you got!" Zabuza drew his executioner's blade. Ichi responds with summoning his lightning element blade.

'Darn it! I can't do much with these senbon in my arm, or the ice dome filling the room.' The ice mirrors fit in the room like turtle in a box. There was no room for error. One mistake meant immediate death.

Ichi went in for a swipe, anticipating a block, but zabuza sidestepped the swing with ease, bringing up his sword for a slash. Haku sent a senbon into Ichi's leg, causing it to go limp. Zabuza slashes at the incapacitated Ichi.

Ichi gets a haircut.

Ichi ducks under the blade just in time, losing his headband and some hair. He looked into the mirror and saw the Ino hairstyle. He was definitely making his hair shorter later. If there was a later.

Haku sent more senbon flying, so Ichi went into street rules! He grabbed Zabuza and used him as a shield. He was not expecting to be grabbed, rather a sword swipe or punch.

"Dammit Haku, Aim!" Zabuza said as he stumbled away, senbon in his shoulder and knee.

Haku looked shocked and in tears. That quickly turned into rage filled tears. Haku sent a flipping fast flying flurry of fury fatalities.

Ichi got impaled twenty times over, blocking his vitals in a futile effort.

"ICHIIIII!"

Naruto crashed in. He was in fox mode, and his claw had crashed the mirror that Haku was currently occupying, hit full on as Haku was too focused on attacking Ichi.

"You little brat, you're gonna pay for that!" Zabuza slashed at Naruto, who may have broken his hand on the ice mirror by the way he was grasping it.

Ichi moved into the blades path, sword ready to block. It dispelled on impact.

Ichi was sent flying into the wall. KO.

"What is that!? It's coming from my room!" Said Jariya from the distance.

Zabuza grunted. "We will get you later you brat!"

He picked up Haku and jumped from the hole in the wall.

"AH! Oh, Naruto, why did you destroy our room?" Jariya Said, girl in arm.

"What? You mean you didn't see all this? With all the fighting and expulsions?"

"All I see is a destroyed room with Ichi passed out face first in a pizza. You also, why are you in your fox form? We are in a classy place!"

"Look at him you idiot! Does he look like he passed out from partying?"

"His hair is all the answer I need, that look really doesn't suit him. And you really shouldn't ever attempt acupuncture ever again."

The day continued with Naruto trying in vain to explain the situation. Jariya however go the impression that the Akatski may actually try to do that soon.

"Ok, I am going to teach you a new jutsu, how about that? Then we can get back to the road."

"What? Yeah! Gimme gimme!" Naruto exclaimed.

XXX

I know somebody who is happy with this chapter, Mac. He was tired of me taking forever with the chapter, so he gave a swarm of ideas. This Babble is the combination of constant arguing and tons pf cream soda. Hope you enjoy it!

(Update times: +-1 week)


	9. Chapter 9 Eye see

Shadowclone076

Library now has PC hogs, so this took a bit longer. It's around midnight now and I am not supposed to be here. '-'; So you can know I care about your guys, kinda like how you have buddies from your last life. I really started to apply my logic. It checks out with the laws of matter and physics. I am not interested in starting a cult, so I will say this now. Believe what you want to believe, this is just me stealing the main idea of Naruto and toying with it to laugh. On To the Story. (P.S. I read somewhere that if you stay up late, your conversations will get really personal. Forgive me in advance)

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

Mac/Hideo skidded backwards, kneeling and looking towards the last ninja standing.

"You impress me Jin; you were able to single handily incapacitated 3 jounin and held your own against me, the leader. This isn't really allowed, but why did you leave? If it's the current kage, we are siding with Mei. We need as much talent as we can get." Said the last standing joinin, who was completely unhurt in all forms but a small scratch on his vest.

"**I am sorry, Jin isn't home right now." Said Hideo/Mac, who was wearing torn rags, a small wave following him. The wave wasn't looking good either. It was filled with dirt and blood, and looked as if it were about to fall apart.**

"You have so much talent that you hid. Too bad you are still as dumb as you always were." Said the jounin, making rapid hand seals. A giant water dragon grew from the water that fell from the rain.

"You were only able to use jutsu 5 times, and then you stopped, not even bothering to regrow your hand or replace that pathetic wave defence behind you. You don't have the chakra to stop this." The jounin deduced.

The water dragon went for Hideo/Mac. Then the big surprise hit.

He was hit full blast with only a tiny wave blocking a fraction of the force before dispelling. He was blasted into the rocky hillside. The pressure forced all the wind out of his lungs and replaced it with water that burned like acid.

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A fire ball flew from the brush, catching the jounin by surprise, but he still dodged it by jumping up to avoid the after frag of the blast.

"_**Hello!**_"

Un unknown assailant was with him in the air. He slashed downward with a bandaged weapon, blasting the jounin to the ground without any mercy. It would not matter if he blocked the attack; he hit the ground with the force of similarity to dropping a rock into a puddle. The ground rippled.

The water dragon fell apart, and Hideo/Mac immediately gasped for air. The black neon eye dissipated back into a lifeless dark hole on his face.

"Look at this Kisame. He must be my little brothers supposed best friend. It puzzles me how they know each other if they never interacted in any way before that mission with the 2 rouge ninja. Even then, they acted too friendly towards each other to be coincidence." Said the cloaked figure to the other who was revealed to be a former member of the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"Hey, don't speak too loudly; I think the kid's head is still ringing." Said Kisame in his usual joking tone.

Mac lifted his head and immediately announced:

"I want to join you in the Akatski, Itachi." Without any kind of filter for how his words may sound.

Itachi removed his hoody. "How did you know I was itachi? I had not said who I was."

Mac tried and failed to stand at his level. He looked at Kisame, who was very pleased with staring at the not so alive jounin he blasted.

"Kisame travels with Itachi, I would have said sorry if it turned out not to be you." Mac shrugged as best he could.

Itachi sat down on a rock and got comfortable.

"You seem to be very gifted; I have never seen a fighting style like yours before. (Hideo was using street rules fighting style that involves 'using the environment to your advantage' and 'attacking the weak spots') We watched most of your fight, wondering how long you would last on your own, and it's surprising that you lasted this long with the rumours going around about your deplorable skill."

Mac frowned; he wasn't really the one who was fighting. It was his inner buddy who was used to fighting hunter nin. But it was in his best intention to keep that to himself. He looked at his left arm. The hand that used to be there was now not there anymore.

"Question, if I can find my hand, (provided a dog hadn't run off with it by now) can Kakuzu sew it back on?" Said Mac, assuming that he was already accepted.

"Listen kid, your skills are impressive, but you are nowhere near the required level." Kisame said, "We already have a mascot who can't do much of anything. We don't need another."

'Dammit Tobi!'

"How do you know Kakuzu is in the Akatski?" Said Itachi with caution.

"Kakuzu ain't got nothing on you bro of my bro." Smirked Mac, despite the pain.

Itachi raised his brows. "He is coming with us."

"What? You saw his skills. He isn't good enough!" Kisame said.

"You heard him guy, I am go-"Mac was cut off.

"You misheard me. I said: He is coming with us." Itachi said, glaring at Mac for some reason.

"Oh, now I get it. Hehehe." Kisame picked up Mac without much effort.

"Hey! I don't have a good feeling about this all of a sudden!" Shouted Mac, using all of his strength not to drop his sword, his last possetion.

They carried him off into the misty forest, shouting in vain.

XXX

I am tired.

(Update times: Let me sleep)


	10. Chapter 10 Regaurdless

Shadowclone076

Hi again, music is motivation for this along with your following. This is a special chapter, as I have never written as the Akatski before, so I hope I am strictly staying as the characters, no OOC here. Enjoy the time spent in front of a PC! On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

Here I am, Ichi, beaten and battered in spite of the fact that Itachi didn't show up. I can only blame one person for changing so much. Darn him.

And I was hurt badly, just like in the cannon, and now I am on my way to the leaf hospital, exactly like in the cannon. I was too weak again. I made plans to counter itachi and Kisame so hard, but this universe and Mac are going to kill me!

The doctors said that I was pierced right through on most of my body, and my arms were in the worst condition. They would need to be amputated in a month if not properly healed, WITH Healing jutsu to help. Only Tsunade could even hope to fix damaged arms (Ironic, eh? Orochimaru's arms, my arms…)

By now, Naruto must be going cannon to the extreme. I wonder what Mac is up to.

**Mac POV**

Sleeping like a log, Mac was being dragged unwillingly by Kisame. At first Kisame thought it was sort of amusing, now he is irritated that he has to drag this brat to the hideout.

"Is this absolutely necessary Itachi? Why don't we just kill him and be done with it?" said Kisame.

"This boy may have information that is crucial. If he does, then I will need to find out how he discovered this information. If he doesn't, then you may kill him." Said Itachi dully.

"There you go again with your cryptic messages again. You may actually hurt my feelings one of these days." Joked Kisame.

The two and a half men arrived at the hideout; an inconspicuous looking cave that had apparently collapsed in on itself. Itachi formed a seal and the barrier rock gave way, revealing the entrance to the cave.

The interior of the cave was dimly lit by candles stuck in the walls in a half assed way, suggesting that they were not going to be there longer than a week or two. Eventually the trio came to an open area in the cave where a giant wooden statue sat, hands up and spread in an innocent gesture to say 'I don't know?'

On each finger stood a few real and hologram Akatski members, waiting for an apparently scheduled meeting.

"Itachi, Kisame, you are late again. And who is that boy you have brought with you?" Said a hologram that looked to be the leader.

"**Is it for me!? **Oh you shouldn't have." Said a black and white plant man.

"No, he is not for eating, he is a new applicant for the Akatski." Said Itachi.

Kisame was slightly shocked; he thought they agreed not to take this fool into the group.

"I don't recognise him, is he any good?" Said a blonde guy with Ino's hairstyle.

"He single handily took out 4 hunter nin and survived an A rank jutsu." Said Itachi.

"So he didn't defeat the leader? That is not good enough." Said a large man with a metal tail.

"You forget that he is merely a child." Itachi said. "He has much potential."

"Wait a minute Itachi; weren't you going to extract information from him?" Said Kisame.

"I changed my mind." Said Itachi simply.

Kisame knew Itachi was planning something, and he knew that he probably didn't want to say it in front of the group. Kisame also knew he could trust Itachi, he had been his partner for long enough. But he could still smell something fishy.

"How do you suggest we test him?" Said another cloaked and masked man.

"How about we sick him on that girl who always comes close to finding the hideout? Bitch makes things difficult when I can't torture without screaming." Said half cloaked redhead with a scythe.

"Then it is decided. Kakuzu, Hidan and the new recruit will kill the girl and her group." Itachi said.

"What? WHY ARE WE STUCK WITH HIM? SEND HIM ALONE!" Hidan shouted in rage.

"I don't want him dead just yet." Stated Itachi.

"Enough! Hidan and Kakuzu will accompany the boy on his test. He must demonstrate his skills without dying." Said the leader hologram.

Itachi and Kisame left the hall of the giant statue, hearing Hidan curse being ordered by Itachi.

"Just what are you planning?" Asked Kisame.

Itachi looked at him and sighed.

"To hide the truth."

XXX

Hello! One whole week of writing and this result had been made. Hope you enjoy it.

Next time on NEW LINES! **My Chemical Romance: Surrender The Night (Song for coming event.)**

(Update times: +-1 week.)


	11. Chapter 11 Introductions

Shadowclone076

No more AN's, On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

Mac wakes up to see he is in a dark gloomy room, one lone torch lighting the room in a corner. There is also a small flower in a glass sitting atop a table. A futile effort to beautify this dark hole.

Mac looks around and realises he is not alone, and he is also tied up.

"What do you know about me?" Said the itachi.

Mac looked more closely and noticed he was using the sharingan. No lies eh?

"I know that you are Itachi." Said Mac flatly. Part of him thought it was hilarious.

Itachi was not amused.

"What do you know about me in regards to what I did?"

"I know that you are a good guy who saved his village from war. I know you care about your brother, so you are planning to die by his hand to put him on the path to righteousness. One problem. Somebody is gonna tell him the truth and make him wanna kill the village you are trying to protect." Mac said as bluntly and innocently as humanly possible.

Itachi almost broke his straight face for one of WTF-ism.

"You have said enough, where did you get this information?" Itachi said, hiding his rage. Badly.

"Chill out! I'm not gonna tell him! I got this info from my last life!" Mac said, freaking out under that evil Sharingan gaze.

"Tsuke-" Mac shut his eye before Itachi could finish the words.

Itachi walked over and forces it open. Both eyes.

"Tsukenome!"

**/**

Mac was tied to a post, very original, and Itachi was standing not very far away with a sword.

But they had a guest.

Hideo stood like an idiot, arms at his sides, blinking blankly, straight face.

"Mac, what is going on?" Said Hideo, with a human voice now.

He looked around and saw that they were in a very red and orange forest.

"Who is that? I only brought _Mac _into this jutsu." Itachi said, slightly surprised.

"HIDEO! BEAT HIM UP! HE'S GOT A F**KING SWORD!" Screamed Mac, shaking in vain to get loose.

Hideo looked like an actual blue ninja, but with goggles over his eye and hole and no ninja hat. He had blonde hair and his left eye hole had a black, purple glow.

"Who are you? Why are you in Jin's head?" Said Hideo, conjuring up a water wave.

"I am simply going to interrogate him; this has nothing to do with you." Said Itachi.

"Like hell it doesn't! This is my body too!" Said Hideo.

"Yeah, but more mine than yours, right?" Mac said nervously.

"Like I would want to spend more than it's necessary in that weak body of yours." Said Hideo.

"Ah, that's nice to hear- WHAT? I am NOT weak!" Said Mac relived at first, then enraged.

"Enough of this." Itachi said, he raised his hand and trapped Hideo on a post as well.

"Nice going!" Said Mac.

Hideo smiled. The post vanished. Hideo fell to the ground.

Itachi was shocked, but hid it well.

"How? No one can escape the Tsukenome!" Said Itachi

"I am Jin now am I? I am just a part of his dark eye! You only have half control of me, I have complete control! I LIVE here!" Said Hideo, getting ready to fight.

Itachi frowned, seeing that forcefully reading his mind was out of the question.

Hideo pulled back a fist and threw his weight behind the punch. It hit air.

**\\\\\**

"Wha?" Mac said; awake again in the same bed, Itachi swaying with a hand on his forehead.

"Impressive, you have part of yourself guarding your memories."

Mac smirked, anime sweat drop forming at the same time. That wasn't the case, but it was nice to be complimented.

"**Praise hore." Said Hideo, back to only Mac hearing him.**

"But, one way or another, I will see where you received this information."

Mac visibly shook. Itachi could send him to Zetsu! Or worse, Hidan!

Itachi walked up to him and cut his ropes, then turning around and walking out of the room.

Mac was puzzled, wasn't he going to do something? 'Eh, I'll cross that boat when I get to it.'

Mac got up and saw his clothes were now not present. He was wearing a black body suit…

'Ok, where are MY clothes. Also, who saw me without…?' Mac thought.

"**Stop! Just get something on over this creepy ensemble." Said Hideo.**

Mac found an Akatski cloak in the darkness, putting it on, and for the fun of it, he slashed a line through his headband with a kunai.

"Hey, new guy, how do you like that arm?" Said…you wouldn't believe me if I said who.

"Oh, new arm?" Mac said, looking down and seeing his stump was now a detachable puppet arm.

"AWSOME!" Said Mac, turning to look at who said that. The person was gone. Who was that?

"**Maybe it was Sasori? He is the only puppet guy here."**

'Hey, he would never say; hey, new guy, wuzzup?'

"**He never said 'wuzzup'. Maybe he actually wants to have a friend. You never know…"**

'Ok, rule one of Naruto. The bad guy stays bad until he dies or turns into a good guy and then dies.'

"**I am still alive (well, sort of), and I never said he was a good guy. Your actions did have giant repercussions; this could be one of them."**

"Hey, runt, our missions starts in 5 minutes, hurry up." Said Kakuzu.

"Mission?" said Mac and Hideo in unison.

XXX

(Update times: +-1 week.)


	12. Chapter 12 First Mission

Shadowclone076

Who do you want me to draw next? I can put up another profile pic, so another pic slot is open! PM if you want to remain secretive. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

Mac followed Kisame, now playing with his new arm, very interested in how it moves without gears or what is inside it. This caused a dart to shoot out unexpectedly and hit Deidera. He passed out in a daze.

'Should probably be worried about that.'

He heard him snoring.

'Nevermind.'

Kakuzu and Hidan were both waiting at the boulder wall. Kakuzu was acting his typical self, whereas Hidan was not happy at all being a bodyguard to a kid.

"You little shit! Do you have any idea what your file looks like? Constant defeats! Must not be left alone! Only occasionally shows promise! Has the chakra supply of a mouse! What did I do to get stuck with you!?" Shouted Hidan.

"You know, I don't think _you _ever used a jutsu before at all!" Said Mac, smugly folding his arms.

He felt a swipe of air, looked down and saw a 3 bladed scythe millimetres from his neck on either side. Swallowing would be fatal.

"Listen here, this isn't playtime. You mess up, WE will kill you. Got it you little shit?" Said Hidan with sadistic malice in his eyes.

Mac couldn't nod to agree or say a thing out of sudden fear.

"**Just try to be quiet for the trip, ok?" said Hideo.**

Hidan broke his scythe off of the rock that was between Mac and him, replacing it and turning with a satisfied smirk.

'Who knew the Akatski were bullies.'

"**You do know what their profession is? They are all missing nin, what did you expect?"**

'Everyone to act like their cat counterparts.'

"…**I was hoping that the memory of you reading those stories were fake."**

'Hey! Cat Akatski are Badass!'

"**Focus, they are about to leave."**

Mac followed the two out of the rock cave, noticing that it was in fact raining. How long was he out? Last time he checked, yesterday was sunny.

The three start walking through the forest in no particular direction. To Mac anyways.

…

The two were not saying a word. The fact a kid was with them must have thrown them off on what is appropriate to talk about with a 14 year old boy present. The rain was very light, creating a natural fog, and it was only continuing to get denser.

"The fuck is going on? I didn't see a single fukking cloud yesterday. How is it raining so much?" Complained Hidan, who probably now regrets not wearing warmer clothes.

Mac was STILL playing with his arm. The thing had a cup holder! AND a gum dispenser! Probably shouldn't eat any of it though.

The fog eventually got so thick that Hidan was forced to hold Mac's hand in a 'father and son' fashion. He grunted in disapproval as Mac grinned at the accomplishment.

1\. Get Hidan to do something nice.

"NOW!"

Somebody shouted as Kakuzu was suddenly pulled from sight.

"CRAP!" Hidan shouted as he drew his scythe. He was spiderman kicked away by a rope swinging bandit.

"Hideo! Incomplete BYAKUGAN!"

"**I told you not to call it that! But fine."**

Mac's black eye glowed purple. **(My Chemical Romance – Surrender the night)**

Kakuzu was piercing 3 bandits in a chain with one tendril, heart flaming another few. Hidan was recklessly allowing himself to be pierced by swords and knives, killing the attacker's afterwords. Mac was standing like an idiot waiting to be killed by the bandit behind hi-

"WHa!" Mac _just_ avoids a glinting kunai. It was poisoned. One cut and ZIP.

The one who holds the kunai is Laela.

"What? You again!" Mac says, drawing his sword.

"I really must thank you, Jin, if you never stole that sword, I would have, and I may have died from chakra exhaustion for a stupid sword. But my gratitude only goes so far." Laela drops into a smooth fighting stance. "You side with rouge S-Class ninja. More so, It's the Akatski. You will be worth a lot of money!"

Laela launched herself at Mac, flipping through one handed signs.

Mac pulls back the sword and swings. Laela dodges easily and presses her palm to his forehead.

"Goodnight." She says with a smile.

She ducks ender a scythe slash with only a fraction of a second more needed for her to have been decapitated.

"Stay close you shit!" Shouted Hidan, wielding both his scythe and pointy stick thingy.

"You are the immortal Akatski, too bad for you that Jashin isn't the only deity that exists. You won't win this fight from a religious perk." Says Laela, now with a nice bob where her bangs used to hang over her face. That was a close shave!

She swiftly and quickly bit her finger and slammed it into the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

XXX

Review what you liked, didn't like, or what can be done to improve the story.

(Update times: +-1 week)


	13. Chapter 13 Mist Seeker

Shadowclone076

NEW DRAWINGS! The pic on this cover is Mac's portrait, Rebirth: What logic's cover is his eye and sword, and Ichi is my profile pic on Fictionpress. Now, On To The Story.

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

In the land of fire, rain falls heavily on the forests, overflowing ravines and flooding leaky buildings… In a small clearing, generic bandits fight with Kakuzu, a S-Rank Akatsuki. Another S-ranked Akatsuki and recruit, Mac/Jin, stand in the more misty part of the forest, staring into the mist for their enemy.

*Poof*

Mac opens his eye and looks into the mist, but can no longer see Laela. She had escaped into the mist.

"You better not get killed you brat, this is humiliating!" Sneered Hidan, ready to jump in any direction.

Mac threw some seals up and slammed the ground. Another poof.

"GO TODIDILE!"

A gator appears from the smoke, and it is by Mac's side in a second.

"AH! STOP BITING ME!" Yelled Mac, running around with a gator maw on his head. It then looks around and sees dead bodies. It lets go and falls to the ground, Mac nursing his head from his place on the ground.

"I see you actually summoned me for a battle, good thing for you." Said the gator, releasing him.

Hidan was not impressed, and was too distracted by this display of abuse to see the fireball coming at him.

*Boom!*

Hidan lost part of his cloak and got singed. Mac lost sight of him as well, the blast had separated them.

"Fuck! As if I wasn't already cold!" Shouted Hidan

Mac dashed into the mist, swinging wildly, hoping he hit something. This tactic worked surprisingly well for its stupidity, incapacitating bandits who were taken by surprise by the wild strategy, then came the friendly fire.

"You will pay dearly for damaging one of my hearts." Said Kakuzu. He was apparently busy killing and fighting ALL the bandits single handily.

"Well, you can't tell me I never broke any hearts anymore, eh Ichi?"

XXX

Ichi sneezes, looking reading a boring book in the leaf library. His arms were still bandaged and he got a random chunin turn the pages for him (He ranked it as a D rank mission, ninja can also ask for help). He was doing research. Anyways, NEXT!

XXX

Kakuzu was irritated with Mac now; this boy was making a joke out of the mission. His pay was at stake!

"Stay close to Hidan you brat!" Said Kakuzu, going back to his laughter.

The surrounding forest and stream was littered with bloodied and beaten bandits, a handful of bandits left. But typically, Mac got separated from the pair of zombies.

"We got to get a leash for that kid; he won't last long if we don't improve his skills." Hidan said; black skull state active, Kakuzu simply ticked off.

**Mac POV**

Laela charged; dual daggers ready. Mac flipped his sword outwards, pumping chakra into it to slice through those daggers. Laela knew better.

"ATTACK FACHE!"

A Black Puma leaped from behind her, claws outstretched and well above the already in motion blade.

'shit.', Thought Mac.

Mac threw sand into the cats face.

"ARG! YOU %$E^&amp;%$" The puma knew some colourful language. Mac took the opportunity to attack the tiger.

Laela intercepted him with the daggers cross shaped to stop his downward slash. She followed up with a knee kick.

The intended purpose was to knock him off balance, and it worked. He fell.

…

And kissed her.

…

He just…kissed her…

…

Laela was out cold, shock knocking her out, white eyed and tears forming at the ends. Mac immediately sheathed his sword, not wanting to kill a girl, much more, a defenceless girl.

"Oh no you don't, and eye for an eye!" Said the Puma suddenly, leaping in his path.

So did Mac's crocodile.

"YEAH! Todidile! Use bite!" Ordered Mac.

The croc sneered at Mac, hitting him with a thick killing intent. Mac fell back.

"Puma, you cannot beat a croc, we are superior, millions of years, and we did not have to evolve as we are perfect." Said the croc.

"Tch, everyone knows that your kind don't have much stamina, you will fall eventually." Said the Puma, claws popping out of the paws.

This puma had black fur, white fur on the underside, inside of legs, and around mouth and underside of jaw. Fur on forehead is spiky. Solid, midnight black coat on top half of body, unzipped, reaches down to top of front paws, bright red flowers on back, and twisting lines going up front legs sleeves.

The croc was you typical appearance of a run of the mill croc, only that it was wearing a mist cloth that tied around the neck and flapped over the back in a triangle shape and it was wearing an eye-patch to match his 'master'. Also Mac forced him to wear it, not needing it at all.

The puma disappears, moving at lightning speeds. The croc reacts faster, slamming his tail into the claw of the cat, scales absorbing damage and inflicting impact on the paw. The cat disappeared again, reappearing above the croc, stealing the 4th hokage/Naruto vs. Tobi scene moment of claw falling into an impact.

The croc grunted, doing a natural defence, the death roll, but at great speeds! The claws did not get deflected, but instead grinded against the body making a vicious grinding sound.

The tussle broke up, puma with a bloody paw and croc with broken scales.

'Dammit Jin, why are you just standing there?!' Thought the croc.

"**Mac, why are we just standing here?" Said Hideo.**

'It's a Pokémon battle! You don't interfere with a Pokémon battle!' Thought Mac, watching intently with a smile on his face.

"**What if your croc dies?"**

'Good point.'

"Return!" Shouted Mac.

"Wha-?" The croc disappeared in a poof.

"Use run! You escaped successfully." Said Mac, running at high speeds, the puma not able to chase with the damage paw and passed out master.

'These claws are supposed to be able to tear steel in ribbons, what is that croc made of?' Thought the Puma angrily, picking up her master, carrying her off.

XXX

The cat has a rather complex appearance, here are the specifics. I like Pumas!

Dark sandy color on the outside fur and head, but white fur on the underside, inside of legs, and around mouth and underside of jaw (basic puma coloring). Fur on forehead is spiky. Solid, midnight black coat on top half of body, unzipped, reaches down to top of front paws, bright red flowers on back, and twisting lines going up front legs sleeves.

This is for her personality, but I'm picturing her as a little tomboy-ish. With a few traditionally girl likes (but I say boys can like them too); flowers, dark pink, dresses (wears them when not working, street clothes).

(Update +-1 week)


	14. Chapter 14 Binary Breaker

Shadowclone076 &amp; ItsJustMac

It feels awesome having a team support you when you write. I would love to hear what you think about the story so far, so please leave a review. Now, it's time for a different perspective! For my new readers, you will now learn a bit more about our current main hero! P.S. I will allways defeat the problems at hand! It will be finished! (Plan B was creating another account, but this works too!) On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

It was dark, raining and misty. The sun was gone and even the forest dared not to make a sound. The killing intent in the air was thick enough to cut. Hindan was searching for their lost apprentice, swearing at their luck.

"When I find that brat, I am gonna cut him up and make you stich him back together!" Said Hidan, searching bushes and treetops.

"I don't think he will survive being cut up, and I will probably kill him if you make me." Said Kakuzu.

The rain was pelting them now; wave country was vicious with its rainstorms.

"We must return, our mission was completed and the brat was killed. That is what we will say." Said Kakuzu, turning left and walking towards what could safely be assumed to be the hideout.

"Hell No! I am NOT telling them I lost this little shit!" Shouted Hidan, now cutting trees down.

"If we must look, then you must give me your reward money. It was your job to look after the kid after all." Said Kakuzu, crossing his arms, slightly smirking behind his mask, happy to be getting a bit more money. (**AN. What is he saving up for?**)

"Just help me look for the little fucker!" Said Hidan, now even more infuriated. The rain had nothing on the density of this killing intent.

"Here he is." Said Kakuzu, not even looking for a second, just lifting his right arm, suspending Mac in the air by the scruff of his Akatsuki cloak.

"You Bitch! You had him the whole time?" Screamed Hidan, finally blowing up.

"I expect you to pay me by the end of the day." Said Kakuzu, dropping Mac and walking off, satisfied.

Hidan turned his glare towards Mac, who only looked at him with an innocent smile. He was off before Hidan could process the single thought. 'Kill'.

**Itachi POV (village hidden in the mist, ninja academy)**

Itachi prowled through the Mist, doing what ninja's were originally made for, recon. He snuck through the halls and rooms with such proficiency that the only trace he left was in time. He eventually got into a record room, a room full of records of every ninja that had graduated within the past few years. It would be outdated, but it would provide a background check that may reveal how he procured his information.

He pulled out the file containing the record of Jin Takoma (Mac). He opened the file:

_Jin __Takoma_

_Age of graduation: 13_

_Primary chakra affinity: Earth_

_Secondary chakra affinity: Water_

_Taijutsu:_

_Freestyle swordsmanship_

_Ninjutsu:_

_Earth Style; Rock hand Jutsu_

_Genjutsu:_

_None_

_Grades: _(Descending from S, A, B, C, D, F)

_Ninjutsu: F_

_Taijutsu: D_

_Genjutsu: F_

_Weapons: D_

_Strategy/Tactics: D_

_Notes: Jin is outspoken, rude and by far the worst student to ever graduate from this institution. The only remarkable thing about him is that he is able to wield a sword that kills others who attempt to take it. He has no genjutsu to speak of and has only ever done one ninjutsu in his entire enrolment; a fist of rock, and not even a big one. It was baby sized. The only reason for his graduation is his great foresight into his opponent's actions. He has great knowledge of what ninjas can do, but fails to apply any of this knowledge properly._

Itachi could barely believe his eyes. This boy who took down 3 chunin and lasted long against a Jounin did this horridly in his academy? He was either a very fast learner, or he was a genius who hid his abilities from the world until his escape. From this file, Itachi learned 2 things about Jin; First, he was obviously very good at hiding his abilities. Second, he was also going to hide his source from him just as well. He would have to do some more searching in order to plug this info leak.

'I have gravely underestimated you Jin; you are very good at lying about your abilities. Just how much are you hiding? I will soon find out.'

He then read the next page in the file, stating his more recent developments:

_Jin had just been assigned a D-rank mission. It would be no surprise if he failed this mission, even if it was just delivering a letter between the sketchy areas of the lands._

_Jin had returned from his mission, successful, but he is wearing an eye patch. The fool must have got stung by a bee, or fallen after running too fast._

_After inspection, it turns out that the eye is in fact the Bayakugan. This version however is different in a number of ways. Firstly, there is no eye, just a black/purple mist in the socket. Second is the fact that it is blind. He claimed to have received it during a fight, but what kind of an enemy would give his opponent another ability?_

_After listening to the report of the fight, it was revealed that this 'eye' would kill him if the opponent wasn't defeated in 10 minutes. It now grants him the ability to increase his ability for that 10 minutes before the risk of death is imminent. The eye siphons chakra and uses it to amplify his other four senses. The enemy intended to use this to siphon all his chakra without amplifying anything. He also explained that his opponent was trying to steal his eyes, but that is too much of a fairy-tale to believe._

Itachi closed the file. He put his palm to his forehead, this kid not only knew how to fight, but he also got a way to increase his field of battlefield vision. The eye combined with his natural talent meant that it was no wonder he could hold his own against the Jounin.

**Mac POV**

Mac was nursing a big bump on his head. This was the Anime part striking back hard, making bumps that big possible. He was walking behind Hidan, who was now closely looking at him.

'Hey, Hideo, how could you beat those chunin and jounin back then?'

"**I didn't beat the Jounin, but in case you didn't know, I had been on the run for my whole childhood. I had pretty much gotten used to killing hunter nin."**

'So you killing those chunin must have been easy, eh?'

"**The Jounin didn't make it any easier. Why the sudden curiosity?"**

'Don't know, just making conversation.'

XXX

If my Itachi if off, I apologise, I am not used to typing as characters I don't own. If they are in-important, then I make up how they are. As I said, leave a review, I would like to hear your opinions! I will not give up on this story until it is completed!

Mac has a Theme Song! (The Westerner – Falling in Reverse) song directed towards Ichi.

(Update times: +-1 week)


	15. Chapter 15 Broken Cannon

Shadowclone076 &amp; ItsJustMac

The story goes on, this world is playing out and it must be recorded. On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

**"****Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

The rain had nearly stopped by the time the group returned, but it was nightfall and Hidan was soaked, not the best time for a follow-up mission.

"Go on brat, you know where your room is. It's the same room you woke up in." Said Kakuzu; following Hidan with a small bag for some reason. Mac was soaked as well, so much so that his usually spikey red hair was now flat on his head.

"Ok, first thing I need to do is make a jutsu to control the rain, so I never get wet again!" Said Mac, taking off his heavy Akatsuki cloak and hanging it up on a random chair. Sasori was in the same room, staring into the fridge, perhaps wondering what juice tastes like. Ah, the wonders' of what guy thinks about in his quiet moments. Mac looked around the room and saw that in fact this huge room was not the meeting area, it was the kitchen and dining hall (for some, it can be a meeting area).

"How do you like the arm?" Said Sasori, not taking his eyes off of the juice.

"Well, while I think it is 'nifty', feel kinda like Frankenstein." Said Mac, lifting his arm up. He was ripping off Full Metal Alchemist so hard with this arm, but the thing was probably gonna fall off during a fight or something.

"I don't know who that is, but by all means, give it back, it was just an experiment to see how well it worked. Maybe Deidera could make you an arm?" Said Sasori, still blankly staring into the fridge.

Mac thought about this for a moment.

"Ok, good point. I think your arm is great." Said Mac, not especially enthusiastic to have Deidera make him an arm.

Sasori finally closed the fridge, walked over and sat across from Mac, who was just chilling on a chair. He grabbed Mac's fake arm without any warning and inspected it for anything noteworthy.

Mac wanted to pull his arm away, but it was immediately taken off.

"What the hell! I said I like the arm! Why can't I keep it?" Said Mac, now standing, groping the empty area above his elbow.

"This is just a prototype. I will have my real creation finished by tomorrow, I do not need sleep.

Sasori got up and walked off with the arm, leaving Mac stunned by the turn of events.

'Dude, is he trying to be nice to me? Like make me his friend?' Thought Mac.

**"****Not a chance, he has no emotions, he is a puppet."**

'Hey, the guy still has a heart! It's in that round box thing.'

**"****You don't get it do you? He is using you to experiment his arm models, probably planning to upgrade his own arms if they work."**

'Then why didn't he try that in the original series?'

**"****You not having any arms must have sparked the idea."**

'Whatever guy, I know that Sasori must still want a friend, guy want to drink that pop so bad.'

**"****He missis his humanity, that doesn't mean he still has any."**

Mac got up and took his cloak with him. He walked down the dimly lit halls, seeing all of the fellow members of the group getting ready to turn in (well, most of them). When he found his room, he saw that his old clothes were not only repaired, they were cleaned! SOMEONE was trying to buddy up to him, but in a group of psychopaths and murderers, it could be anyone. Except Hidan.

**Ichi POV (Meanwhile)**

It was raining; Ichi was standing in the training field, arms bandaged in a strait jacket style. His eyes were closed, and a single kunai was in his mouth, teeth holding it to one side. His eye snapped open when movement came out of the nearby bushes. Shuriken went flying at him from all sides; Ichi jumped, avoiding most, deflecting what he couldn't avoid with his mouth kunai.

A ninja was below him, ready with the seal for an earth attack. The jutsu was too fast, it lifted a pillar of rock out of the ground, flying into the sky towards Ichi. Ichi twisted mid-air, slow-mo planting his foot on the side of pillar, pushing off of it to avoid the attack, eyes blazing with the 2 dot Sharingan.

Another ninja was in the sky now as well, bringing a kunai downward for a slash. Ichi bright his face up and intercepted the attack.

*Clang!*

-And following it up with a swift upwards kick, pushing off of the nin to get back to the ground faster. Another nin was waiting on the ground, jumping up to meet Ichi with a kick. Ichi span around, lifting his knee. When he was supposed to be kicked, his knee swiped the kick in a different direction, shifting the momentum and throwing off the attack.

Ichi landed on the ground, tired and satisfied. The sun breaks through and sheds light on the unknown nins faces. Rock Lee, Tenten and random generic nin #7.

"Wow! I did not expect the Sharingan to be able to predict us that fast!" Said Lee, giving Ichi props with a thumb up.

"I have to admit, you dodged a lot of shuriken, and my kunai!" Said Tenten, waving her scroll open, teleporting all the weapons on the battlefield into the scroll.

"Hey! Some of those were mine!" Said the random generic nin.

Lee and Tenten laughed at the sulking nin.

Ichi however stared off into the distance, thinking about something that had been plaguing his mind for a long time.

'Don't screw things up too bad Mac, Please.'

XXX

New Chapter! ItsJustMac offering moral support as well as pointing at nice ideas, Animewatcher4685 Beta reading my story and also fishing out ideas! They are an awesome team to have! So are you, the readers! I upload this for you!

(Update times +-1 week)


	16. Chapter 16 Anniversery Special!

**Shadowclone076 Special**

I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me this far! So to show my appreciation, I have decided to fill up the chapter with Omakes! (After the actual chapter, which is named: Breaking Core) I would have done this earlier, but I just didn't have the resources to pull off this many smart, logical AND funny Omakes! I usually do my best to hide the smart part, but subliminally, you have all become smarter! :) On To the Special!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

**Breaking Core**

When Mac woke up, he was tied up again. Big surprise. He wiggled his wrist to turn the kunai he had attached to the inside of his sleeve and began to cut the binding ropes from within. By now, he knew that sleeping peacefully in the Akatsuki was an impossible task. He was now dressed in his old paper grey sleeveless vest and baggy ninja pants, plus a standard issue Akatsuki cloak. He never wanted to take it off again. This was not just any cloak; it was the same one the real Akatsuki wore. The thought this with a straight face, but he was beating the crap out of Hideo in his head out of excitement. (Like when you slap your best friend when you are excited for something.)

When he was loose, he simply put on his leather holster over his shoulder and sheathed his sword that had been lying against a wall/rock in a corner. He walked out of his dark hole of a room and saw that Itachi was coming his way, and had seen him walking out. He probably wanted to ask more questions, too bad for him. Mac could hear Itachi stare in disbelief.

'Maybe he supposedly tied a super advanced knot? Meh, I just got more respect points.' Thought Mac with a smirk.

He walked down the rock hall and once again ran into Sasori, who now was carrying a heavy looking metallic arm. Mac anime sweated as he saw what was to hang from his arm. Maybe he could use it as a hammer?

"This is my improved model, I have added extra durability and heat and cold resistance. It should feel more natural now too. The arm will survive a cut from a wind enhanced blade and the shock from a full speed running bull's ram." Said Sasori, staring admiringly at his work. He was gonna give something he liked to HIM?

"**He is using you as a genie-pig, don't feel special."**

'Shut it!'

"I have one request to make, then you may have the arm." Said Sasori.

Mac was really excited about having an arm, but not so much about it being an indestructible, heat and cold resistant anvil.

"You must NEVER remove it." Said Sasori with all the seriousness a blank face can muster, which is quite a lot actually.

"…ok." Said Mac, reaching slowly for the arm.

Sasori grabbed Macs elbow and slammed the mechanism onto the stump. It locked onto his stump like a growing tree locks onto the ground, painfully.Mac was tearing up and white eyed from this experience. He then, with the same expression of pain and shock looked at his arm. Blood was coming from the dividing line between his elbow and the metal forearm. He then, with the expression unchanged, looks at Sasori, who had the same blank expression as usual, but he could SWEAR he saw laughter in his eyes. Sadistic or mocking? He couldn't tell.

Sasori passed him and tapped his shoulder twice, indicating his leaving. Mac dropped to his knees, still in monstrosity level pain, grabbed the dividing line with his real arm and let out a shout just like Vegeta when he broke his arm in Dragon ball Z android saga. (I do not own DBZ)

Hidan laughed his sadistic laugh.

Zetsu stuck his head out of his room, looking for a dying meal.

An explosion erupted from Deidera's room, followed by; "You distracted me!"

A paper airplane/Dove flew from a room and pecked Mac on the back of his head.

Kisame and Kakuzu walk up to him and take him to the infirmary, which just turned out to be a room full of rock beds. It was quite disconcerting as his neighbours were already dead. There were corpses in this room. That is just sick.

Itachi then walked in the room as they left, closed the door and looked at him with his blazing Sharingan.

"Oh come on! Look at my fukking arm! Give me a break!" Said Mac, pointing to his redding and swollen arm.

"You attack an enemy when they lose an advantage. Your mind is probably too focused on your physical pain to block me out of your memories again.

'Heh, is he in for _another _surprise.' Thought Mac, with a slight smirk. The pain was less now, but only slightly.

Itachi grabbed bandages and a bottle containing liquid and a spikey leaf inside it. He walked up to Mac, grabbed his arm and poured the contents of the bottle over his arm. The pain he felt before had nothing on this. Like if you were to mix salt and lemon juice with soap. He almost passed out. This arm better be worth it!

Itachi then bandaged his arm around the dividing line, and very purposefully made it as painful as possible.

'What the hell! He supposed to be cool!' Shouted Mac mentally.

"**You forget how he led jinchuriki after jinchuriki to their deaths."**

"That's different! That's what he had done to keep his cover! He has no reason to be an ass in private!"

Itachi was both perplexed and shocked. It only took him a moment to tell that this kid knew that he was only acting like a horrible person as a cover. He then stopped bandaging his arm, tying a tight knot.

He left without saying another word. Wasn't he going to investigate him? Mac took a last look at his arm. Surprisingly his arm didn't nearly hurt as bad as earlier. It was more like a numb pain now.

He lifted his arm slowly, and noticed immediately that this arm weighed less than his other arm! He started to inspect it more closely, pushing buttons and tapping parts to see what happened. The cup holder was still there (Bad joke Sasori.), the chewing gum that was probably poisoned, a dart shooting device and an internal kunai holster.

'Ok, this is sweet!'

XXX

Alright, now for the cookies (Omakes)! Let the party commence!

*Confetti in the air!*

Mac shows up at the door, and proceeds to punch Shadowclone square in the face.

"That fukking hurt! Next time write me in bed with a hot girl!" Shouts Mac.

I apologise for the interruption, but this seemed like a good idea, writing the characters into this event.

"Damn right, without me, this boat would probably have sunk a while ago!" Say Mac.

The rest of the Naruto cast that I have used arrives. But no Orochimaru.

"You discriminating little-" Slammed door.

Ok First is:

**Conspiracy theories.**

Ichi walks around his apartment, stressing about what outcomes may come. He was not sitting still to think even, he paced nervously.

"Ok, so, what changed from the original? Zabuza and Haku are still alive, Naruto is a fox, Mac became a main character, a new bandit girl that was supposed to die is alive, Sasuke doesn't exist and Itachi put me in an orphanage to protect me from the slaughter and Orochimau instead of flat out not killing me like he was supposed to."

Ichi stopped pacing, looked up and said;

"This world is screwed."

He started to pace that much faster, walking over his furniture in anxiousness.

"If Zabuza is still alive, then he can change stuff. Plus me and Naruto didn't get that first spark that said we are definite but distant friend/rivals. I never saved his life, he never got to say he liked his enemies. As far as I know, maybe he said to Kakashi that he liked Hideo and Kiyoshi? No. That big guy was just a roided out jock and the other was a blonde ninja in a baby blue ninja outfit. Also, no big promise! No chance to say he never goes back on his word cause he had no opportunities to make a word not to go back on! Oh crap, too much has changed."

Ichi picked up speed. He was now positively running over his furniture.

"I have no reason to hate Itachi either! I as in Ichi never saw or knew his family, so how could I be mad that he killed people I didn't even know? That isn't enough to inspire vengeance, is it? Maybe if I didn't have my past life's knowledge, I wouldn't be so sympathetic to his situation."

Ichi was not aware of it, but the door to his apartment was opened, and Naruto was watching him spaz out standing on his bed.

"Uh, Ichi what are you doing?" Said Naruto, now stunned and shocked at the display.

Ichi simply froze. They looked at each other form their places in the room.

"This never happened."

Naruto simply nodded and backed away, leaving the apartment.

XXX

Ok, that was fun! How about another?

"Fine, but no more with a lot of boring Dialogue!" Shouts Mac.

…ok.

**To be mini-Hidan**

Mac was tired of almost dying constantly, and the prospect of not having to die again was a nice to him. He walked up to Hidan while he was eating in the kitchen and said quite simply.

"Praise Jashin!"

Hidan gagged and milk shot out his nose. He wiped his face as he composed himself.

"What did you say? Are you making fun of him you brat?"

"No! I wanna be an eternal badass!" Said Mac.

Hidan laughed loudly and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"You got to kill a ton of people in his ritual circles before you can even begin to be immortal like me." Said Hidan as he finished his sandwich off.

"Ok, just thought you were always on bored with inviting more people to the cause, but hey, I am sure Jashin would smile that you turned away another follower.

Hidan thought about this, it would be nice to talk to someone about this stuff, most of the time people say stuff like: "Hey! I am trying to eat!" or "Not now, I got to go pierce my eardrums so I don't have to listen to any more" or "I don't care.". The only other person who could even appreciate his acts was zetsu, but gets a bit too excited.

"Ok, fine, but you have to do two things first." Said Hidan, crossing his arms with an evil smirk.

Mac nodded uncertainly.

_Later…_

Mac was dressed in only his black baggy pants, Akatsuki vest, blue ninja sandals and a Jashin pendant around his neck. His hair was also slicked back. He was not happy with his look to say the least.

"Ok, now pull your fake arm out of the cloak, you can get a less restricted swing with your weapon if it is loose and free moving." Said Hidan, demonstrating by slicing a defenceless boulder in half.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…'

"…**yeah, sure…"**

'Wait, are you, LAUGHING?'

"**BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE A MINIATURE HIDAN!"**

'Yours is a sense of humour I will never understand. Also-'

Mac thought of a painful thought directed at Hideo.

"…**Ok, I will shut up."**

Hidan was still busy murdering boulders, so Mac then chose to make his escape.

XXX

How was that for a story?

"Dick."

Haha, yeah, I got more where that came form!

**Samehada meets Dragon Fire**

Mac was wandering through the Akasuki halls just looking for something to do. (Most of the time the Akasuki just sit in a cave and wait. Don't believe me? Watch the anime and count their appearances.) Mac saw Kisame busy tending to his sword, wrapping the sword in bandages for whatever purpose that served.

'Ima go talk to im!' Thought Mac.

"**Illiterate much?"**

'Don't you ever just switch off?'

"**I am not a tailed beast, I can't just hibernate. I get bored and your life kind of turned into a rerun now."**

'Yeah, well shut up, I wanna talk to the guy.'

"Hey Kisame! How about a lesson in swordsmanship?"

"**WHAT?"**

"You won't survive my training, brat, saw you struggle against one jounin. But I guess you have potential. What do you have to offer?" Said Kisame, tentatively wrapping his sword.

"An afternoon that isn't spent staring at a rocky celling?" Said Mac smartly.

"Ha, if I weren't so bored, I would probably smashed your skull in. Let's go." Kisame said, walking with his sword to the big empty room that held the Gemma Statue.

"One rule, no jutsu, this thing took forever to get ahold of." Said Kisame, leisurely taking a sword extended stance.

Mac smiled, he could now get the Samehada and his sword in a dual wield! He won't expect this to cut through Samehada. Living swords can be fixed right? Mac ran at him.

Kisame rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to dodge. He just blocked with Samahada. Mac Smirked. He pumped chakra into the sword!

Nothing gave. Samehada was simply rippling. Kisame suddenly twisted the sword, using the grip it had on the sword to shift the momentum of the thrust, thus putting Mac's back against the cold blue steel of Samehada. There was no rip.

"Bad, you can't be direct with your attack. You must not make you attacks easy to read." Said Kisame, removing Samehada from his back.

"I would also like to add that Samehada thinks your chakra is putrid." Smirked Kisame.

'Guess I won't get along with Karin now will I?'

"…"

"Again." Kisame said, now leaning smiling a toothy evil grin.

'It's strange, my sword can't cut through the scales. Is Samehada eating my swords chakra? If that's so, how about making it eat more of my _putrid_ chakra.' Thought Mac, keeping his sword energised with each slash that was blocked.

"You must have a strategy when you fight! Without one you will only tire yourself out!"

"I do!"

Kisame then realised what he was doing, and immediately dodged the final fully energised sword thrust, placed Samehada on his leg and let it rip backwards, blood now coating one side of the sentient blade.

Mac was once again white eyed and screaming an inaudible yell of pain.

"Another thing, never announce your strategy." Kisame left Mac on his knee frozen in pain.

XXX

How do you like that?

"Dude, I am warning you, I WILL go on strike! I won't show up on your fic anymore. And if I do, I will just sit in a corner and do nothing!"

Ok, for my FINAL Omake, I will make Mac awesome again.

"Yeah! It's gotta be bangin!"

I don't think I ever heard you say that before…Ok, On To the Conclusion!

**Last Dream**

**Music: The Sleeping – Don't hold back (see your own fight too, this is my perception)**

Mac runs towards a swarm of zetsu. The army is gigantic and not weak in slightest. Mac pulls out his great sword and leaps form a high hill and into the fray. He swings fast and accurately, slicing down individual zetsu with each slash, shooting an acid ball slash at a concentrated group. He decapitates more with 360 slashes that also chops knees to make them fall. He tossed shuriken into the crowed, but they are still too many…He activates his Bayakugan… (Chorus)

He slashes so fast that he grinds through a large chunk of zetsu. He then pumps his sword with chakra to allow it slash through the large amount of bodies easier, making an S shaped wind current with his movements. The now are more careful and aware. He is punched, which shuts his eye off.

He goes back to fighting normally, shooting rock spikes and acid blobs into the crowds. He is quickly forced to activate his Bayakugan again, there are now high class Zetsu.

(Chorus) He slashes and dashed quickly breaking their ranks and causing large casualties.

He slashed the giants head off with ease and lifts a spike from the ground to pierce the other.

(Stop) A throb hits him, and he falls to the ground, eye out of juice and him exhausted. The 10 min limit well past. The zetsu swarm towards his helpless and out form. They prey within inches, Mac watching them approach. He activates his Bayakugan again.

(Chorus) He forces the eye to open and keeps it on with sheer willpower. His black aura eye cracks larger over his face, making it appear as if his skull is cracking form the immense chakra pouring out of it. He forces his body to move beyond what he could normally do and move at lee's speed. He slashed through the crowds so quickly that the trees even begin to fall. He drops down like a sack of potatoes after dispatching the last one.

XXX

Just so you know, I will stay with you guys till the end. For those of you who doubt this, here is a song of you to listen to that I do many times. Thank you for reading, as always!

**We Come As Romans – Stay Inspired**

**(Update times: +-1 week)**


	17. Chapter 17 Pink Flames

Shadowclone076

That last chapter took a long time to write!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Ambulance By My Chemical Romance (I don't own them either. Epic Band)**

XXX

**Ichi POV**

The sky is clear, rain having just passed. Birds chirp and the illusion of peace is lit up. Ichi knows better. He had been training his body, more specifically, his arms to be ready for a temporary journey to check on Naruto's progress. Concerned about his friends real form affecting his training, he packs a small bag and prepares to leave.

"Ichi! Where are you going with that bag?" Said Sakura, catching him as he is **about **to leave his apartment.

Ichi groans, not in the mood for Sakura's requests at the moment.

"I have a personal mission. I have already been granted permission for 5 days leave. Besides, I can't do much with my injury anyways." Said Ichi, beginning his walk to the gates.

"Oh! You are going on a trip? I'll go with you! Meet you at the gate!" Said Sakura, excited for some reason. Ichi had no room to argue, as real Sasuke wouldn't care. Then again, real Sasuke was still bed ridden at this point. 'Damn Itachi for not showing up.'

He continued his walk to the Hidden Leaf Gates, Sakura already waiting there, waving excitedly.

'How did she get here before me?' Thought Ichi.

Ichi was not looking forward to this trip. He had nothing against Sakura; it's just that she can sometimes be **really **annoying if you happen to be the object of her relentless and seemingly random questions.

What questions? Here are a few with my answers.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"What kind of girl do you like?"

"The kind I like."

"Do you prefer short or long hair?"

"Either."

"Do you like me?"

"Sometimes."

That last question made her real happy for some reason. Then she seemed to process it and then said:

"What do you mean sometimes?"

At this point in our walk, we had wandered deep into the forest, far enough from the village to be a little bit of myself without being caught. If it weren't for Sakura. 'I may as well answer her honestly. It's not like my opinion means a lot to her… ok, new plan.'

"You are annoying. But you have your moments." That was what was supposed to be said way earlier, but it may have the same effect now. And I also kept it as neutral as possible.

It seemed that what I said resonated with her, because she finally shut up. Whoa, when did I become such a jerk? Maybe I should apologise?

"I also like pink hair."

WTF DID I JUST SAY? I did not look behind me, for fear of looking into the blinding light that may be radiating off of her. I could feel the joy, it was too anime.

If my calculations were correct, then Naruto was in Tanzuku town by now. Famous for its gambling and later the busted wall from Tsunade meeting Orochimaru. The big question was where Naruto was. It was getting dark, and I could feel the danger around. Prime time for bandits and wolves to hunt.

"Wait up, we are gonna camp out here tonight." Stopping the tree hopping and falling to the forest floor. I had only brought a sleeping bag and a small bag with water and a few snacks. Sakura however did not expect us to be camping outside, so she only had a small bag with unknown contents. Why must I be such a good guy?

"Here, you can have the sleeping bag." I say, rolling the bag over to her, who is doing Hinata fingers thing. (Pointing fingers touching each other while other fingers are fisted.)

"Uh, Ichi, aren't you going to get cold? We could, uh…" She went red. My head shot up and I looked up to the sky with and angry face.

'Don't you even fukking dare you sick bastard!' I think with anger to whoever is in charge of this universe. Maybe another version of that guy?

"It's fine, I will just make a fire." I say neutrally, trying to sound ignorant. I was happy it was dark, because my own face was blushing now. I set up a fire and lit it with a tiny fire jutsu.

Saukra sat comfortably in her sleeping bad, eating what looked like a bag of chips. I simply laid back and stared at the stars, deep in thought on what outcomes may happen because of all the things we changed. Is Neji going to become a good guy after fighting Mac? Is Gaara going to learn control after I helped in the fight?

"Hey Ichi? Where are we going exactly?" She said, looking over the flames.

"We are going to wherever this world will lead us."

XXX

Ok, that was my first and perhaps most awkward romance element I have ever written. I am prepared for your flames, but I rest in the knowledge that you like to mostly stay silent n_n.

(Update times : +-1 week)

Song of the day:

To Move on Is To Grow – We Came As Romans (Mac towards the Akatsuki)


	18. Chapter 18 Twisted Ordeal

Shadowclone076

My beta was really happy that I started incorporating romance in my story, so I assume you are also a bit excited. (Receiving stoic nods from audience.) Well, I have done some mind reading (and research) to find pairings you may like. The research was really hard work; it took me days to figure out. (My beta told me the pairings n_n) On To the Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Let These Words Last Forever by We Come as Romans (I don't own them either. Awesome Band)**

XXX

**Mac POV**

He figured it out! He figured out one of the reasons he sucked! (In his case, he thought it was the only reason). It was because with only one seeing eye, his depth perception was muddled! Of course it took a question to come up with the answer.

Kisame had asked him if the one seeing eye messed with his sight. It had never occurred to him, but he did sometimes reach for things that were out of reach. It didn't affect him too much in reality, his others senses made up for the loss. That however did not stop him from wanting to become more skilled at sensing things. Of course there was not many people he could ask right now for help, seeing as the people he did know either wouldn't help him or couldn't.

So with that thought, he resolved to sneak out of the cave. It was foolish to think that anyone can sneak out of the Akatsuki base; it would be like trying to outrun a group of cheetahs'. Angry, jutsu wielding cheetahs'. So it came as a shock to Mac when he was able to sneak out no problem. He simply avoided being seen and made as little noise as possible. He would have thought that someone would have sensed his chakra leaving the building.

"**What chakra? Oh, you mean the chakra your sword sapped up? It's all gone again, minus the amount I put up a wall for, which is still equivalent to a mouse." Said Hideo sarcastically.**

'Not in the mood, dude, I know someone who can teach me to sense things better, and I plan on visiting the guy.' Thought Mac.

"**Would this man happen to be old, have big white hair and carry oversized scrolls?" asked Hideo.**

'You know it!' Said Mac, now dashing through the forest, having successfully given the infamous group the slip.

"**There are two things wrong with your plan. First, you are a rouge ninja. Second, I got a feeling he is not going to like you." Said Hideo.**

'Why do you always have to be such a darn pessimist? Try being optimistic! Like what if he overlooks those things and teaches me the rasengan?'

"**That was so stupid I almost laughed out of my chair." Said Hideo flatly.**

'It could happen! Anyways, I think I see a camp up ahead.' Said Mac, having sped through the forest and coming across sleeping figures.

Mac had thought of what to do, he could always rob em blind, seeing as how he was already rouge. But he couldn't do that, knowing he could just scare the living shmit out of them (read it as you see it). He proceeded to take out some illegal firecrackers he had purchased and set them in their fireplace quietly, once again taking advantage of his mouse sized chakra to be stealthy. Next came the fire.

***BANG* x 20**

The two campers flipped out and frantically dove for hiding places. One was out immediately and had Mac by the throat with a kunai. That was fun while it lasted.

"Mac?" Said the figure, as the fire that had ignited the flames died down form blinding light to dim enough to see. IT WAS ICHI!

"DUDE! For a second there I thought I was gonna have to kill you!" Said Mac, dropping his metal arm to his side. Ichi was apparently not in the mood; his face was changed to that of annoyance.

"Mac, why are you here? Shouldn't you be busy doing mist missions?"

**No POV **

'Wow, I just sounded like a jerk again; didn't I? But Sakura is watching. If I know Sasuke, he would be annoyed.' thought Ichi. He walked a bit away from Sakura, who had drawn a kunai and was standing near the fire, and towards some bushes.

"Not really; seeing as how I went rouge, joined the Akatsuki and had Sasori build me this awesome arm." Said Mac as plainly as he could, a grin threatening to break past his straight face. Ichi however was flabbergasted. It answered the question of where Itachi was, but raised so many more.

"Wha-Why-whe-…"Stuttered Ichi, before face palming with a sigh.

"Why did you go rouge?" Said Ichi, deciding to take this one question at a time. He needed to learn everything that Mac did so he could make adjustments to the plot to have the same good results happen.

"Oh, I guess I just wanted to join the Akasuki. You only live twice!" Said Mac, smiling now.

Ichi almost smiled as well, but straightened his face and looked behind him to see a confused Sakura.

"Look, you need to tell me all the details. But first, you need to change, that cloak is going to give you away." Said Ichi, quickly leaving to his bag and returning with some of his own clothes. Mac looked them over and gave Ichi a raised eyebrow look.

"You expect me, a total badass ninja, to wear flannel?" Said Mac, inspecting the striped shirt with different shades of red and simple faded black pants.

"If you don't want to be arrested, put on the shirt." Said Ichi, crossing his arms.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Said Mac, crossing his own arms.

What followed was an ungraceful brawl that resulted in two bruises and a blackened eye. Mac had put on the shirt and Ichi had put on some ointment for his eye.

Sakura stood confused, but read the signals being sent to stay away from this conversation. That didn't mean she would listen to them though.

"Ichi! Are you ok?" Said Sakura, running over to Ichi who had sat down on a rock.

Ichi then received a progressingly growing grin from Mac as he looked at Ichi and then pointed at him in a knowing way, followed up with a nod.

Translation: (_I see what is going on here, you dog!_)

Mac then whispered, "We can talk later, I wouldn't want to interrupt your moment."

He was never good a whispering though.

XXX

Alright, I either messed up or did well! It's for you to decide, and if you do not agree, tell me, as I have other pairings available. Some I will change anyways, but you will not know which ones. If you say you're like a pairing, it guarantees it will get cemented. Stay quiet, and I will continue to go on instinct. Adding direction is always a good way to go!

(Update times: +-1 week)


	19. Chapter 19 The New Blade

Shadowclone076

Firstly, I would like to apologise for my absence, I am busy with a band and they are religious about practice! I promise that this fiasco will end eventually. Secondly, I have been practicing and refining my writing in my spare time so I can give you, the readers, quality work. On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Let These Words Last Forever by We Come as Romans (I don't own them either. Awesome Band)**

XXX

Ichi had to decide if he was going to get Mac in on his plans or not, and fast. He was only going to save the good parts of the plot if he understood the plan. The plan was good. Randomness was not! His character shouldn't even be alive! In the original series, his character would have died in the preliminaries. He of course didn't wish his friends demise, he just wish he wouldn't make such an icon of himself!

Ichi had decided to walk through the market district to buy more shuriken, and Mac had thought they would make good cutting knives, and proceeded to dull each shurikens blades on random things. How he found the time to do it to each individual shuriken in the short time he was gone was beyond him. He had asked him, but Mac explained that he was simply making a sandwich.

He found the weapons shop and started browsing, sighing when he found that all the skuriken were bought out. In fact, pretty much every weapon there was in low stock, and the cashier was grinning at a customer who carried a large scroll. The counter top was littered with weapons of all shapes and sizes, and Ichi doubted that this mystery figure could afford it all.

The figure paid in cash and the cashier thanked her. Ichi was flabbergasted, and immediately ran up to shadowy figure to mooch a few shuriken.

"Ichi? I never thought I would see you here, and begging me for shuriken no less." Said a familiar ninja.

Ichi looked up from his position on the floor, knees having been introduced to the ground. It was Tenten! So this is what she does in her 'no screen time' moments! She buys out all the shops in the land!

"Uh, Tenten, may I ask what you are doing so far from the village?" Said Ichi, smiling nervously. Was this a repercussion, or did she do this in the original series off screen?

"I am just buying equipment from villages in the area; I heard this village had great quality weapons in their last smithing! So I came over and got them all. What are you doing here?" Said Tenten, twirling a kunai to perhaps test its wind resistance. Ninja do toss those, right?

"I am on a mission. It's classified, you understand." Said Ichi, not wanting to say his mission is make sure Naruto doesn't mess up his Rasengan training, his most used finisher till shippuden.

"Ok, then I won't give you any shuriken." Said Tenten, crossing her arms. Was she always this manipulative?

"Ok, I have to ensure my client gets a message. Not too hard, so I wanted to go by myself."

"What do you mean wanted?"

"HEY ICHI! What's happening? Don't get mad, dude, but your sword is covered in beef sau-" Mac was cut off by the fact that he was apparently not the only one in the shop. Mac believed that nobody go's shopping for weapons in a 'not used in series' village.

"Well, I can see you have your hands full, so I will get going." Said Tenten, giving Ichi a scroll and smiling as she left.

"Wait..." Ichi was at a loss, Tenten was cool? He never really noticed her in the anime or manga for that. She had one good episode, with the giant iron weapon ball, but not much others.

And she wasn't a fangirl. He was brought out of his daze that he apparently fell into by Mac, who said:

"Ok dude, don't get mad, but here's what happened; I was busy making some burgers with Sakura's help, and she asked me to help cut the meat, but all the shuriken were blunt. So I kinda used your sword, and now it's really sticky..."

Ichi had fallen into his daze halfway into the conversation, and this gave Mac a chance to retreat before he would wake up and register what he had just said. RUN MAC!

XXX

Short chapters are warranted as lazy authors, but I procrastinated long enough, and I am tired of making you wait. Please bear with me through this time period, as I will have to focus on the gig while it is being planned. I will upload a FULL chapter next time, as I intended to add another scene (toss your hate at me, I deserve it!) On To The Gig!

(Update times: +2 weeks)

Note: the song is Run/Light up by Linda Lewis. The name may be wrong, but I know its hard!


	20. Chapter 20 Short Shot

Shadowclone076

I WAS AWSOME! THE SONG WAS EPIC AND WE DID GREAT! SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, I WAS PERFOMING! ON TO THE STORY!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Let These Words Last Forever by We Come as Romans (I don't own them either. Awesome Band)**

XXX

**Ichi POV**

After we spent the night at a random inn, we continued to go towards Naruto's training area, where he should still be busy trying to pop water balloons if memory serves me right. Knowing him, he might try to use them for things other than training.

Mac was toying with his fake arm (Didn't want to know) and Sakura was sketching something into a book while walking behind me. Maybe later. When we reached the town, It was dark, so I decided that we should again spend the night before looking for them.

"No dude! Let's get some drinks! I know this great bar nearby that sells octopus dumplings! Or maybe some beef udon!" Said Mac, protesting against going to an inn. It was till early, so I didn't object.

We walked together in a group to a familiar establishment. Once inside I took a seat closest to the back, to avoid suspicion. Ichi was not well known, but the onyx eyes and black hair of the Uchiha was. Also, Mac is a rouge nin, so it was a good idea to hide him too.

A waitress came up and took our orders, only to immediately catch a glimpse at me. I am a modest guy, but this is ridiculous! A loud crash came from a booth on the other side of ours. Curiosity took over, so I peeked on the other side.

There sat Jariya, Naruto, Tsunade and- WHAT?! Gonna ruin the story if I am seen! In spite of my morals, I started to call over to more waitresses, using them as a vision shield while also ordering the cheapest things on the menu from each waitress. A few decided to wave the fee, to which I wan not saying no, I was not rich.

Naruto and Tsunade walked outside, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Wait...where is Mac?!

**Nobody's POV**

"And then, I shot the rouge nin with a sleeping dart!" Said Mac boastfully, Jariya trying to ignore him. Mac was relentlessly trying to get Jariya to accept him as a pupil, but he was currently indisposed.

"Mac!" Shouted Ichi. He ran up and grabbed Mac by the scruff of his dirtied vest, running back inside. "You were almost seen!" Said Ichi hurriedly, hiding in a booth again.

"Don't worry bro, I wasn't almost seen." Said Mac, smiling. "I was definitely seen!" Ichi faulted into the table. "At least tell me you weren't seen by any-

"WHERE IS THE ROUGE NIN!" Shouted some guys with swords and torches. Very anime mob.

"Quick! Use transformation jutsu!" I said, transforming into real Sasuke's appearance, but with white hair and blue eyes. Mac nodded and transformed as well.

All that changed was his clothes. He was now wearing the most suspicious guise known to humanity. A giant straw hat that covers the whole head and a blue samurai outfit...why?

"Quick! There he is! Get him!" Shouted the mob. He jumped out a window, crashing through the glass and running full speed towards the center of town.

'Dose he even think before he realizes that its a stupid thing to do?' Thought Ichi.

Sakura was however standing RIGHT next to Jariya, talking about something. Ichi ran back outside, and saw Naruto looking shocked towards Sakura, who was chewing him out for trying to hit a lady. Tsunade was smiling at the display, but probably only because Naruto is less impressive.

Is this bad or good?

XXX

This isn't the usual source, but I will type a full chapter once I can get to the PC's again. People now go to the Lib for internet only. Talk about ironic.

(Update times: +- 1 week)


	21. Chapter 21 Rebirth Revival

Shadowclone076

Hi guys! The Shadowclone has a full schedule all of a sudden (university isn't a joke, I have to study!) Also, there is the band I can't let down. But remember: the fact I am telling you this means I am still here. This story is too legendary! (Buddy of mine is making a game off of it, I'll tell you when its out!)

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Let These Words Last Forever by We Come as Romans (I don't own them either. Awesome Band)**

XXX

Sakura was not supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to be conscious. Naruto wasn't supposed to be a half fox. Mac wasn't supposed to draw a crowd. What will this all mean?

"Uh, Ichi? I thought your arms were supposed to be broken." Said Naruto.

***Flashback to Haku skewering my arms with billions of senbon needles.***

"Well, its not like they are going to last much longer." Said Ichi. 'If only I hadn't skipped the Wave arc!' Screamed Ichi mentally at his mistake. Zabuza and Haku were still alive, as Ichi had unknowingly at the time skipped the 'C' ranked mission.

"Hey, Ichi, I don't think she noticed yet, but do you think she could help me with my fox tail?" Said Naruto, looking over my shoulder at Tsunade who was conversing with Sakura and Jariya.

"I think you should say AFTER the mission" Said Ichi. 'The more stuff stays Cannon the better' thought Ichi, noting that his predictions are worth spit if the cannon isn't kept accordingly.

We heard Tsunade laugh, at which we both turned to face her.

"You are trying to learn the Rasengan? Don't make me laugh, the Fourth spent months to years perfecting that jutsu, and you want to learn it in a week?" She said, giving him a mocking smirk.

Naruto wasn't happy about that, and decided to speak up.

"What's that supposed to mean!? I can totally do it!" Naruto shouted. He got that look in his eyes too!

"I bet I can learn this thing a week! If I win, you be the Hokage!"Shouted Naruto, playing it smart not saying what he was betting.

Tsunade smirked, not believing Naruto was capable of it. "Alright, fine. I'll even throw in my necklace. If you win." Said Tsunaden pointing at the pendant with he thumb.

"You're on!" Shouted Naruto.

Tsunade and her caddy (haha) left soon after, Sakura having kept Jariya busy with difficult questions. I diddn't even have to know what the were talking about to know it was difficult stuff, seeing as how Jariya was quaking in his boots at her questions.

"Uh, Ichi, mind helping me train?" Asked Naruto, which caught me off guard. Me? Who wasn't supposed to be here?

"Uh, well I can't use my arms, or they really will be ruined for life. So..." I said, putting a hand around my neck, craning it and looking off towards Jariya who was now screaming for help with his eyes.

"Aw, come on Ichi! You just gotta help me a little bit!" Said Naruto, reminding me how old the kid was. Dammit! Shippuden get here!

"Ok, fine, but only to advise!" I caved, deciding that Naruto dose have a difficult task ahead of him, and this reward was too vital to risk.

"YEAH!" Shouted Naruto, fist pumping the air.

**Mac POV**

"This sucks, and I was about to get a lesson from Jariya!" Said Mac, inside a house that looked un inhabited.

**"You diddn't honestly think he was going to teach you a technique? You are rouge after all."**

"He diddn't know that! Besides, I got to get every ace I can get. Look at me! I lose another limb, people are gonna think I'm Frankinstine's cousin!" Said Mac, waving his mechanical arm and pointing at his black eye.

**"Then why diddn't you just learn from the Akatsuki?"**

"...what can they teach me that ISN'T some suicide kamikaze move?" Said Mac, crossing his arms.

Unknown to Mac, the kid who's room he currently resided in woke up and saw him. A guy with a metal arm and eyepatch. Guess what a 10 year old kid would react like. Yep, you guess right, he shrugged and went back to sleep. What? You thought differently? Its the ninja world. He is used to that stuff.

Mac jumped out the window of the room, then escaping towards the inn district. 'Maybe Ichi and Naruto went there to sleep?'

**"It is pretty late, so I would bet on that too."**

'Do you ever shut up? Its kind of disconcerting talking to a voice in my head.'

**"I am surprised that you know the meaning of the word."**

"Fuck you!"

**"Anyways, I am still a person, so I do get bored. Commenting on your choices and watching the anime in your memories is pretty much all I can do."**

"Hey! Stay out of there!"

At that exact moment, a thief tripped and fell 3 stories into a pile of trash, out cold. (Haha)

XXX

Fast chapter to get back into the swing of things. I have returned! New song for the list: Through the darkest dark and the brightest bright - We Came As Romans! I will not let you guys down! Firstly, apologies for my absence, the above AN was before, this is after. Yep, exams are Done! Expect me around more again!

(Update times: 1 week!) d(n_n)b


	22. Chapter 22 Cop Out

Shadowclone076

My life is now stable. For those of you still there, I had been busy with papers. It is a LONG process, but I am finally going to go to university! (It's a step up from collage) Now that that's out of the way, (for now) I will get back to writing again! Time to dust off the old Microsoft word program!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"Hideo Talking"

Theme song: Let These Words Last Forever by We Come as Romans (I don't own them either. Awesome Band)

XXX

It was a sunny day, birds chirping and dogs barking, one more so than others. Standing in a field, Naruto was yelling at Jariya for not showing him how to make a proper air ball. Somewhere close by, Ichi watched in the shade of a tree, leaning with his arms folded. He was satisfied that his being here was not all that necessary. But it was slightly concerning, seeing as how he wasn't grasping it.

The next morning of training, as Naruto got out of his room, there stood a water balloon on the floor. A cat came up and started playing with it. The ball burst and Naruto grinned. He ran off without closing his door.

'Aaah, Naruto you idiot.'

The cat poofed to reveal Ichi. He closed the sliding door, and locked it. In this world, thieves DO exist. He turned around and saw Sakura, a girl who was not supposed to be anywhere near here.

"That was a very noble thing to do, Ichi." She said in her way. This was bad, she really could spoil his plan!

"I didn't help him, I am just locking up his room." He said, dully and began to walk away.

"What about the cat? Why did you transform into one if you didn't want to show him something?" She said inquisitively.

Has she been following me?!

"I wanted to test something. It worked." He said, walking with increasing speed. She kept in pace.

"What were you testing?"

"How easily I can pull off a cat disguise. Naruto was first, now I need to find someone who can tell the difference." Ichi bluffed. She thought about it for a bit, then said;

"I wouldn't mind if you turned into a cat for me…"

Perspectives change when you are the main character…one of them…the sub main character.

"Not now, we need to go back to the village." Ichi decided, having confirmed that the situation was not so bad. He mentally gave himself a pat on his back. He was after all the one who was trying to protect the main plot line.

"You may be right, I just won a load of yen from the lady I met yesterday! I can't wait to spent it!" Sakura smiled. 'No…she didn't.'

It was apparent that his work was never done. Time to repair the cracks again…sigh.

**Macs POV**

Mac was living it up. Not having a village to return to meant that he could wander as much as he wanted. But he himself was also wanted, so he needed to hide constantly. Between the span of day 1 of training for Naruto and the final day, he did everything that was typical of him;

He was banned from the drinking bar.

He was wanted by authorities for more than just his missing nin title.

He had stolen all of a local eating houses' bacon, and proceeded to feed the dogs he saw wander the alleyways like one would feed bread to birds.

It was an eventful week. When the time came for Naruto, Tsunade and Jariya to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto, he was prepaired…to sit back and watch it all live!

Everything was cannon. Nothing changed. Not a single thing. It was shocking and scary at the same time! All those changes, and even Ichi and Sakura were here. (as far as he knew). In fact, the only thing that changed was that Tsunade was secretly smiling at the thought of going back to the village and be in charge. One can only wonder what she had in mind.

XXX

Arc Skip! (Not fully)

Let's be honest, this training montage was dryer than sand with salt mixed in. Now that I have most of the band back together, updates will be regular again! (as long as nothing happens). Now, for the ultimate poll; who would like to see this series go on? Send your reviews on the story so far with your answer. If they come in late, so will the next update. See you then!

(Normal Update times: +-1 week)


	23. Chapter 23 Jump Start

Shadowclone076 Reborn

I will tell you now, making a game is no joke! There is the art, music and then the programing! All the programing! On the story note, I have put the game on hold to write. (All my free time was taken up these holidays by family, friends and above) So please, if you still hate me, send my a PM with big words, for now, enjoy.

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking****"**

**Theme song: ****This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars ****(I don****'****t own them either. ****Imagine the fight in Mac's dream, the one with all the anime hero's vs villian's!)**

XXX

**Ichi POV**

Things were all in order. Mostly. Tsunade was back, had taken a look at my arms and Lee's arm and leg. She had done most of what had to be done. But with Kakashi not hurt and me not out of it, things were thrown off. For one thing, he had been doing missions solo! Tsunade needed to use whatever resources she had, and because I was out for the count, she could only send Kakashi!

My arms were finally on their way to healing, but I was still torn. Very soon, I would have to make a huge decision. One that could shake the balance I have worked so hard to build: Leave or Stay?

**Mac POV**

"Well that was fun."

**"If you call running from ninja for hours on end to watch something we both seen before fun, then it deserves an oscar."**

"Look, I know that stuff wasn't as big as I wanted it to be. I coulda sworn that me and Sakura being there would have sparked something."

**"Your buddy dose good work, I noticed he was doing an awful lot."**

"How can you notice something I can't if we have the same senses?"

**"Oh, well you see; You just don't pay attention."**

Mac was busy walking back to the cave, having discarded Ichi's hideous flannel shirt and resuiting in his classic getup + Akatsuki cloak. Ichi had interrogated him bad, but all in all, he was not too angry. Moreso, he was intrested in that way when you start a good story.

When he arrived at the cave, he noticed that everyone was gone. JUST GREAT! They had relocated.

**"What now? They were our meal ticket?!"**

"I don't know! Let's just go back to the mist. I had my fun."

**"You can't be serious. You'll be killed!"**

"No I won't, I am coming back by choice! And its not like I killed anyone...important. I diddnt kill anyone important!"

**"Ok, say they overlook your crimes, what about your two friends?"**

"Oh, they'll probably just hit 'n hug. Classic me!"

**"Your optimisim is so refreshing that I actually belive you."**

What followed was a long trek back to the village hidden in the mist.

*a while later*

"Well, we are lost."

**"I can see that. Have a plan? We are kind of in the same boat, and you just led us into the center of the ocean."**

"Hold on, I'm thinking."

**"Well don't hurt youself."**

Mac looks around. There were trees, loads of rocky mountains and a house in the middle of nowhere.

...

"You don't think..."

**"I already know what you are thinking."**

Mac gets an evil grin.

"Oh hell yeah!"

He runs into the house, and sees an old lady stirring a huge pot with a black soup of some kind in it. He plops himself down into a booth and taps his palms onto the table in front of him, grinning at the old lady.

**"Oh crap."**

"Hello young man! Have you come to try our renowned curry of life?" Said the old lady.

**"Oh SHIT!"**

**Hideo tries franticly to find an escape from Macs mind, any pit of ignorance, but Mac was completely focused on the curry. Fun fact, Hideo hates spicy food.**

"Yes please!" Says Mac, pulling out a bag of "procured" money he got from a stingy shopkeeper.

"Coming right up!" Said the lady with a smile. Mac noticed something, that brat guy wasn't around. 'Did they really not do this yet? THEN ITS UP TO ME!' Mac thought with conviction!

Just then, Lee broke in, following the sent of freshly made curry.

"Hello madam! I am here to once again try your famous curry of life!" He said with enthusiasm!

"Go right ahead! There is someone else here too, so you won't have to wait long." She said with a smile, getting bowls ready.

Lee and Mac exchange glances.

"Greeting fellow curry enthusiast! I am Rock Lee! A pleasure to meet you!" He said with a sparkled toothed grin.

Mac tries his best to match his enthusiasm.

"Hello too! I'm Mac! I also like spicy food and stuff!" Mimicing Jariya's signiture pose.

XXX

This is a chapter to revive the series. That's right! I'm back! As to my dissapearance, apparently I have a condition I will never be able to get rid of, so I was depressed. Then I just adoped the live free, die young saying, so I'm back! I mean, everybody has to go some tim, right? (Even YOU!) Darkness aside, I'm happy to be back!

(Update times, 3 weeks+-, I am re-planning, old ones seem old now.)


	24. Chapter 24 Spicy Touch

Shadowclone076 Reborn

Glad to hear I still have some readers! As promised, this update is faster than my last one, knowing this fact. Soon, I will also be uploading the incomplete product I have made so you may see what I have been doing for the last few months. That is to say I also didn't have much free time, so…On To The Story!

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars (I don't own them either. Imagine the fight in Mac's dream, the one with all the anime hero's vs. villain's!)**

XXX

I fought as hard as I could, but this opponent was beyond my skill. My eyes were burning, my arms were numb and my mind was screaming. The pain was beyond unbearable. Like dipping your brain in freshly boiled kettle water, stepping into a bath full of water that is too hot, and falling face first into the soap.

The curry was delicious!

"Once again, madam, your curry of life has awakened my spirit!" said Lee, who had joined me on my spicy crusade. It felt like a part of my mind was dead.

Mac got up, bowed, and walked up to Lee, who was quickly gorging himself on another bowl of the death mix. (That sounds like an awesome DJ mix title. Just put curry instead of a skull on the cover.)

"Hey Lee."

Lee looked up, eyes red and watering with radiance. And of course peppers.

"You need to follow me, I know where that old lady's adopted son or whatever is."

Lee was confused to say the least, but Mac gave him no time to retort, as he ran out without paying.

Lee was on his arse!

His face became the classic over-exadurated anime " D-X " face. (Turn your head right)

"Wait! You need to understand I only did that so you would definitely follow me! Don't kill me for god's sake!" he pleaded, Lee looking ready to pinball him like he did Gaara (in cannon).

"What are you scheming, former comrade?" Lee said with a suspicious eyebrow raised. 'And lifting those is a face-lift workout. Haha.'

Mac saw a guy standing on a hill with a hunchback. That hump was a kid.

"Look, that hump is a kid, and he is giving people funerals that are still alive!" Shouted Mac desperately, allowing the enemy to become completely aware of his presence.

'Oh shit.'

"Look over here, looks like we will be having another funeral soon. How tragic. Don't worry, I will pick out some nice flowers for your tombstone." Said the psycho with a kid backpack.

Lee stopped his relentless chase and looked at the freak.

"You were right, he is indeed an unusual adversary. But he doesn't seem to be worth a stolen bowl of curry." Said Lee.

The Freaks smile disappeared, and he shocked Lee with a lightning bolt.

"CRAP!" Mac jumped behind a rock, seeing the arc coming towards him. Now Lee was facing the full shock.

"You know what this calls for?"

"…"

"Are you still mad?" asked Mac.

"…**Fuck off."**

"I love you too brosef." He said in a playful yet sarcastic tone.

Mac jumped out of his hidey rock and started to form hand signals.

'I may not have much chakra, but'

He landed on a last seal, then pointed at the Freak, other hand bracing it.

"Water style"

The Psycho turned his attention to Mac now, Lee dropping in a heap, looking up weakly.

"Drip Drop Bang!"

A single droplet of water shot out of Mac's index finger, but it flew with the velocity of a sniper rifle round. The perfect optimisation of a miniscule chakra amount and making do with what ya got.

It unfortunately caught only cloth.

"Dammit!" Mac shouted, readying again.

He ran at him this time, firing off multiple "rounds", Sword drawn and ready.

The guy deflected the water droplets with lightning arcs, and prepared for his imminent clash with Mac. Mac jumped, sword raised overhead and ready to come down in a chopping motion.

FAKE OUT!

At the last possible moment, instead of following through with his slash, he just pointed at the guys face at point blank range, and fired.

But alas, since it was just water, it merely sent him, back of his head first, into the ground, making a nice sized crater. Before he could fall onto his back and hurt the kid, Mac snatched him up.

"Ha, everyone in this universe expects me to fight with 'honour' and 'integrity', but who wins in the end?

"**How in the flying Pork did you know that would work?"**

"Well, I basically had myself a Lee shield."

"**If this was also serialised into a manga in some alternate universe, you just lost half your fanbase."**

"That's funny, I wonder what half a chick looks like."

"**Your ego will get rid of the rest."**

"Calm down, guy, I was just joking around. I mean look-"

Mac holds up charred but only unconscious Lee.

"Dude's alive. I just cant respect a man that wears skin tight swimsuit and calls it a 'might suit'."

"**Well I do have some relief in knowing you are most likely banned from hells kitchen."**

"Hey, nice refrence!"

"**What refrence?"**

XXX

Thank you for your continued support, this filler was just to clean up this mistake as fast as possible. Sorry for wasting both our time with an arc I'd rather not have seen.

(Update times: less than 3 weeks. Guaranteed!)


	25. Chapter 25 Waking up

Shadowclone076 Reborn

Listen to Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold. It inspired this chapter: a guy that refuses to go to heaven, instead choosing life, wanting to go there when his real time arrives. Listen to the lyrics, they add up.

Beta: Animewatcher4685

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: This Is War by Thirty Seconds To Mars (I don't own them either. Imagine the fight in Mac's dream, the one with all the anime hero's vs. villain's!)**

XXX

Ichi was at his apartment, lying in bed deep in thought. The decision he had to make was not easy, and it weighed heavily on him that he could ruin hundreds of relationships if he didn't go. Naruto for one. In the original series, he wanted to get stronger to save Sasuke. If he doesn't go, Naruto won't grow as fast. At the same time, if he doesn't go, he could help strengthen the leaf by exploiting what he does know and won't change simply because of time. For example, Danzo. Ichi would easily exploit all that dirt and lead two bombs within each other's blast range.

He sat up, looking around at his blue, dull apartment. Sasuke had a gigantic place, Ichi felt envious. Sasuke was strong, he was smart, and he was a leader for a short time. Ichi was there, he was cautious, and he was the reason his best friend died in the previous world…

"Dammit, I guess my choice is clear."

*Knock Knock*

Ichi sat up, looking at his door with a puzzled expression.

'Probably Sakura again, I can admire persistence, but she is Lee's girl.'

Ichi jumped off his bed, and opened his front door to see-

"Yo"

"Kakashi, why are you here?"

The scarecrow sensei walked into his apartment without any permission and casually looked around.

"I came to talk to you about something."

Ichi closed the door and sighed. That was right; this is the part where Sasuke was supposed to be upset about losing to his bro. Only that never happened, so why was he still here?

"I am fine, you can leave now." Ichi still had to draw up plans. Unlike Mac, he can't afford to tear holed in this plan.

"I will, I will, I just wanted to ask you about these."

Kakashi threw a scroll onto the floor in front of ichi. It rolled open to reveal his…

'**CRAP!'**

"Apparently you are planning to either defect to Orochimaru for the better good, or Stay in the leaf and kill Danzo, who was supposed to be covert." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. It changed quickly to a serious glare.

Ichi immediately commenced operation crapping duck!

"Those are part of my dream journal! Look, here are my other entries!" Ichi tossed a random book he had been writing poetry in (In the Naruto world, there is no TV, Internet, OR video games. Slow hours are slow)

*Note: operation crapping duck involves the duck (Ichi) tossing as much BS at the opponent as possible*

Kakashi faltered for a second, but used his ninja reasoning to recover.

"Then explain how you know who Danzo is? How do you know exactly what he would do?"

Ichi mentally smiled.

"I'm a ninja, if I want to know about something, I research it by any means. He was the only one I got low info on, so I did my own."

Kakashi crossed his arms and sighed. "In the future, please don't spy on the Leaf officials. If your "dream journal" falls into the wrong hands, well, you know."

'I know exactly what you mean.'

Kakashi was about to leave when he said one more thing.

"Ichi, I can't force you to make a decision if you are against it, you will just find a way around it. Just don't make a decision you are going to regret." He Flash jumped away.

Ichi closed his door again and gathered his scrolls off the floor.

"I'd better burn these from now on."

**Mac POV**

Mac was walking towards where a random traveller told him the Mist was. The road was misty, sure, but the ground was cracked and dry, like it hadn't rained there for a long time.

"Hey, Hideo, do you believe there is a Kami?"

"**Sure, He is why I am stuck in a dumbass body."**

"Thank you! Anyways, I think so too, even though when I died, I came here."

"**Oh this I gotta hear."**

"You see, I was an asshole back then-

"**Back then he says"**

"-and a real womaniser. I use that word cause that's what Ichi called me."

"**So this is hell for you?"**

"Let me finish! At the same time I was that, I was also a cop, helping shoot mafia grunts in the kneecaps and slam a bat into random thugs gold teeth, which I sold after they flew out. All legal!"

"**I refuse to believe that is a redeeming act."**

"But really, what really made me a God guy was that he gave me a best friend that could handle my level of awesome! Most people bailed, saying that I was a "Bad influence" or "Too Intense"."

"**Where is the redeeming act?"**

"Uh, there is none, I just knew that Kami was an awesome dude."

"**So you are saying Kami was torn weither to send you to heaven or hell?"**

"I guess Awsome vs. Badass is a stalemate."

"**What about Ichi? He seemed like a decent guy."**

"Oh, him? He is! He was a guy who went the extra mile to help a guy out. A real team player."

"**So you dragged him to Limbo with you?"**

"Actually, he has a tragic but awesome backstory. You see, he had this girlfriend who he got along with like bread and butter. She was also fun! The only other person I could go frog shooting with!"

"***hurl*"**

"But she didn't really believe in any Kami. Apparently she was a science gal. Then, when Ichi was starting to plan his proposal, she was hit by car. Hit n run. The same guy who we were chasing when we fell out that office building. Long story short: if you don't believe in kami, he won't accept you in heaven. Default is hell, so Ichi decided to start being a dick so he could see his girlfriend again."

"**Wow…That's deep. Turning away from heaven for hell, knowing that even though heaven can give you everything you want, it won't give you the one you need."**

"Don't go all soft on me, he forgot about her! Dude even forgot his own name. Damn that was lucky though, he probably would have tried to commit suicide again…ha." Mac laughed weakly.

"**So because he was such a good guy, and suddenly stopped believeing, he was sent with you to Limbo."**

"…You don't understand. The guy is a good guy, he deserves to be happy."

"**I may not have known you for a long time, but I know you got a heart of gold."**

Mac continued to walk in silence, something bugging his subconscious. It was Hideo.

"**You should tell him. You should tell him. You should tell him. You should tell him."**

"You think I don't want to?! The guy will break down!"

Out of the bushes jumped an anbu ninja, who was wearing a mist headband.

'Crap! I was too loud!'

"You! You're coming with me!" Said the Anbu, readying a kunai.

"Ok."

"Don't even try any sudden- Wha?"

"I said ok."

"Uh, ok. I'll just restrain you then."

Mac has been captured!

"**WHY! WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT!?"**

"Let's be honest, we aren't going to find the Mist without a GPS. So we got this guy!"

XXX

Hopefully this will shed some light on the backstory of Ichi! I have been piecing together a ton of my own puzzle pieces and made a valid reason for Ichi being without a real love interest, his GF is dead! Dark, but most backstories in anime are.

(Update times: 2 weeks+-)


	26. Chapter 26 Final Destiny

Paranoid Parrot

Yes, I am Shadowclone, and yes, I know I changed my name. I also have been gone for a long time. The reason is, well, Mac's left. I felt so demotivated that I couldn't come up with the will to continue this. But the thought of you guys kept returning to my mind, so I will do you a solid, one last, epic chapter. Let's do this!

Beta: Anime universe

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (but I do own the characters I created)

(If inclined, listen to one of these songs, you decide when.)

"Speech"

'Thought'

Reading

"**Demon/Hideo Talking"**

**Theme song: Sink or swim by Falling in Reverse.**

XXX

(It was 3 days before the accident in the real world.)

"Dude, are you sure you wanna do this? There is no going back from this. Were gonna straight up murder a guy." Mac says, loading his pistol and sheathing his newly sharpened ninja sword.

"He killed her, Mac, He killed…You don't have to come with, I know that I'm gonna get shot, and I know that in the end, after he dies, I'll follow." I say, loading up my dual Uzi to my thigh brace.

"You don't have to worry about that, bro, aint nowhere I'd rather die than by my homies side!" He says, offering a brofist.

I chuckle, if only in remorse, and bypass the brofist in exchange for a hug.

"I could never have asked for a better friend." I say, holding back the river.

"Course, bro, we all gotta go sometime, right?" We separate, and he takes a heroic pose. "So why not go out in style?"

**(Over the course of 2 days, supplies and preparations are made.)**

Hovering over a penthouse suite was a helicopter, piloted by one of my old time friends, other mac. He didn't want us to do this, but he knew he couldn't stop us. In that penthouse was the biggest crime syndicate that could ever bribe and control a city, including the police and FBI.

Me and mac were outfitted with Kevlar so thin yet so expensively efficient that it covered all but the face, which was covered by bulletproof masks. I wore a hockey mask, as Mac opted for a Tobi mask (If he was gonna die, he was gonna do it without regrets.)

(Music: Power by Kanye West)

"You ready man?" Mac said, which I didn't want to be the last words between us, so I said:

"Lets do this, bro!" and leapt out of the chopper.

As I was falling, they noticed two heavily armed guys falling towards the penthouse suite. Goons rushed to see what was happening, but before they could pull any weapons, I had pulled out my Uzi and unloaded on the outside of the the penthouse suite, killing and injuring everyone on the balcony and by the poolside.

New goons soon appeared and fired at us, when we pulled our shoots open, the bullets tore them apart.

"Aim for the pool!" Mac shouted.

***SPLASH!***

…

We burst out of the pool, me going 360 in an Uzi bullet hell, killing civilians as well as goons. They were all criminals here, so I held nothing back. Mac pulled out his sword and slashed up guys who were stupid enough to get close, shooting those who were stupid enough to look his way, and cut a shotgun aimed at him down the middle.

It was a madhouse of genades frag bouncing off our armor, us killing them seemingly effortlessly, but the armor was degrading, and the bullets were starting to reach their targets.

When we cleared our way to what seemed like the big bosses room, slamming the door open, he was waiting there, bazooka in hand.

My eyes grew wide.

He pulled the trigger.

Mac pushed me out of the way.

But it made no difference.

***BOOM!***

Out we crashed through a window, mac now a bloody pile of human eccense, and me without a lower body.

The smug bastard came out to the window to laugh at our fall.

("This could be a beautiful death, jumping out the window…

Letting everything go…

Letting everything go…

You go the power to let power go?)

With my remaining arm, I pulled my Last pistol, and fired at him as I fell. The chance of it hitting was so astronomical that god himself would have had to guide the bullet.

And it hit.

Right in the bastards forehead. His head shooting backwards, blood trailing from the hole I could no longer see evident to that.

As me and my friend rapidly declined the 80 story tall building, I began laughing. It was all I could do. What did this revenge accomplish other than the death of my closest friend, and now me.

We hit the ground.

…

**(Back to Cannon)**

(Due to plot changes in the actual Naruto, I have had to simply skip the whole arc. I want to finish this, but There are parts that need to be seen.)

3 years had passed.

Mac's interfering caused Jariya to survive, Naruto to master an incomplete sage jutsu, and worst of all, the akatsuki accelerated their plans. ALL of the akatsuki.

Neji was dead, Naruto was feral, The Sand village was in ruins, Instability was everywhere. And now?

The 4 great nations, who are terribly weakened, were at war with a new master.

Mac.

He had Userped Tobito, Using both Samehada and his own chakra eating sword to drain him while he was in his warped state, trapping him in it, thus effectively killing him. (Think about it, what happens when you pause that kind of jutsu?)

Now Ichi, who had to undergo training from Kakashi as well as Might guy, had to face off with his best friend, Mac.

They stood in the final valley, fitting for their meeting, each on an opposite side of the lake.

"Why are you doing this!? Don't you remember your code of justice?" Ichi cried, desperately trying to convince his friend.

"Justice? We all know that the leaf is no innocent birdy. And with me in charge, there never has to be war again, no five great nations, just the united states!" Mac said in a nonchalaunt manner.

"Don't you care about all the lives that were lost?"

"I could as Danzo the same thing"

Ichi could see there was no point in trying to reason with him, he gripped his sword tightly.

"I cant believe that you could betray me like this!" Ichi cried.

Mac was stunned, and quickly stated.

"Hey, buddy, I'm not YOUR enemy, I'm THEIR enemy! I just wanna see a different Naruto ending. Its not like any of this is real anyways!"

Ichi could barely hold back his rage.

_Naruto _was feral. He was no longer anything more than an animal.

"You _will_ pay the price for betraying _me!_" Ichi said, pointing his sword at Mac.

Mac sighed, drawing his lightning element sword.

"Yeah, I suppose you must not me the bro I had once, we shared a bond that not even this fake anime world could break. YOU are not him." Mac said, pointing his greatsword at Ichi.

(Sink or swim plays.)

They dash at each other, swords clashing heavily, every second a loud bashing sound of steel against steel, electrified yet static. This sped up until the air around them rose water from below, the droplets vanishing as they are cut by the speeding arcs of blades clashing in various locations at any given moment.

Yet, in each strike, both swordsmen seem to be hesitating, holding back so that the other CAN dodge or deflect the blows.

Through Ichi's mind, the images of Naruto eating Ramaen at Ichiraku floats to mind. A sweet memory that was destroyed when Naruto ate himself into a coma around Mac, who placed his sword on the trigram seal. The seal was weakend to the maximum extent that the blade could do so, making him completely feral.

A sweet memory turned sour.

To Mac's mind floats a memory of returning to the mist village and finding that his whole squad was wiped out in the rebellion, just as in the Cannon series of Naruto. He remembered how he screamed and cursed the true plot of this show, and vowed to change it, even if it meant he had to be the villain. A role he adoped all too well with his knowledge of the show.

"You know, your sharingan won't work on me." Mac said, bouncing away.

"What do you mean?"

"The sharingan only works when you look into a persons eyes. I don't even need to see to know where you are!" He said.

"You forget that that not all the sharinagn can do."

Mac is at Ichi's neck with his hand before he could even notice.

"You forget, while I don't have much chakra, I could still do at least 1 genjutsu." He said, his water clone dissolving.

Ichi smirked.

With a flick of his wrist, the super sharp wind blade curled up in a quick shield like rotation and CUT OFF MACS HAND!

The metal limb fell to the floor, trumph cards and gadgets in there now useless.

Mac looked pissed, he was tricked so easily, but he had a new trick to show.

"Clever, but you aint seen nothing yet!"

A new WATER arm grew out of the stump, blood now not flowing out of the wound as bad.

The distance is closed quickly by Ichi, who struck fast. This time, Mac's eyepatch is off, black eyesocket with a purple mist flowing out ever evident. Ichi's sharingan was glowing full glare, but not to read moves, but to copy might guy's swift movements!

The battle sped up immensely, neither giving an inch, Mac being able to hear which muscles Ichi contracts to read his next flex, and Ichi simply moving to fast to be caught.

Then, In a samurai showdown style, it was over, each on one side of the battlefield.

(I say goodbye…to you forever friend. I know someday you'll get what you deserve (you deserve)

Mac hiccups, falling in slow motion to the side, his neck cut cleanly halfway into his neck.

(And after all (and after all) the bridges you have burned, Ive forgiven you for things that you have done. (You have done.))

HE QUICKLY GETS UP AND IS BACK ON THE ATTACK!

The same technique he used for his arm he now used for his neck. It caught Ichi completely off guard, but the retaliatory attack was sloppy, allowing ichi to dodge.

The fight was as intense as a few moments ago, but then suddenly, Mac stopped moving, his purple eye mist disappeared, and the water receded back into puddles.

…

**Time skip.**

**(Trial of angels on bamboo flute rest of thing)**

Ichi couldn't stand to see the village in the state it was, everything was too foreign for him. He was at his friends grave, the only one at the funeral really, smiling sorrowfully at his buddy.

"Hey."

There was no response.

"It's been a while, huh?"

Again, no response.

"I spoke to the village today, they said I could leave for good as reward, isn't that great?" He said, tears welling up.

…no response.

"…mac…please…say something." He said, hushed and dejected, the flowers he brought to the crude grave dropping out of his hands as he fell to his knees and cried.

"I saved thousands of lives and yet I feel so crappy, WHY!? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONE WHO SUFFERS!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!"

"Because shinobi must be able to sacrifice great things if they want peace for others. It isn't fair, but neither is this world."

I turned quickly, seeing Kakashi, staring off into the distance.

"…what do you want?" Ichi said, bitterly.

"You know, Ichi, I know what you are going through. I have lost many friends myself, close friends. And while I may not have done what you have, I know the pain of loss all too well." He said, closing his one eye, leading back against a rock looking out over the hill they were on at the yellow sunset.

"I don't care about that, I just want my friend back." Ichi muttered.

"Ask yourself this; if he was truly your friend, would he really be happy seeing you grieve over him?"

"Under these circumstances, su-"

"WOULD HE!?" Kakashi said with a more insistant tone.

"…heh, knowing him, he'd probably call me gay for crying at a guy's funeral…maybe throw in a joke about if a woman died, it would be okay, 'cuz the world dosent need less boobies'" Ichi says remorsefully, a final tear breaking away.

Kakashi sighs.

"Till this very day, Ichi, I will never understand you." Before I can respond, he says with an eye smile, "But I sure do know enough."

…dammit, that guy cheered me up a little when I'm supposed to be sad.

"So, are you realy leaving?" Kakashi said, looking at the horizon again.

Ichi stared at the ground.

"Yes, it's what Ma-…I would want to do." Ichi says, casting a long sorrowful look at Mac's grave.

"And you are sure you don't want anyone to send you off?" Kakashi asked, closed eye, perhaps hiding grief at losing yet another student.

"Yes, I-I'm sure." I say.

Kakashi gets up and picks up his own posture.

"Well then, I wouldn't want to keep you." Ichi simply watches and Kakashi turns to leave, finally saying. "Do you remember my rule 'Those who betray their friends are worse than scum?'" Kakashi asked, and Ichi recoiled at.

He casts one last smile, and says, "You're the good kind of scum." And with that, he leaves.

…

…

What was that's supposed to mean?!

**Time skip**

Ichi stands on a sturdy yet crude raft moving out to sea, supplies and foods secure. The land of Ninja's was all that was explored in the Naruto universe, but what else was out there? That was one of Mac's questions.

Arguably, the Naruto world consisted of ONLY that continent, but that cant apply as they would have to loop right around if that were true.

Ichi would follow out Mac's last mission and explore beyond the borders of this land.

Ichi looked back at the shore, and what stood there shocked him:

(Cue: Rising fighting spirit, Naruto fight theme.)

A fully self aware fox Naruto PEDDLING RIGHT AFTER HIM!

***BASH!***

The raft may have been ok by that water head-butt, but Ichi's head bounced off the oar. Naruto was now on board, pointing defiantly at him.

"Where are you going, Ichi?!" He said in his usual manner.

"Huh? Wha? Why?"

"Oh, me being back to normal? The fox got sick of having me eat 'something as low as live chickens' and gave me back full control! Still stuck as a fox though."

"That…makes sense I guess."

"Now answer my question!"

"I'm leaving this continent to explore,"

"No you're not."

"I'm not?"

"Not without me!"

"Huh?"

Before I knew it, Naruto wanted to ditch his own show?

"Wait wait wait! Don't you wanna become hokage?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, that? Don't wanna do that anymore, some weirdo named Mac explained what exactly a hokage dose, and…well…I don't like paperwork!"

'Damn that Mac! He causes damage even when he is dead!'

"**Damn right I do!"**

'And now I'm hearing voices, great.'

"So I guess it's off to adventure!" Naruto cried.

"Why am I reminded of One piece all of a sudden?...Oh"

"Ahoy mateys!"

Was that…WAS THAT!?

**CREDITS!**

**Paranoid Parrot/ Shadowclone076/ Shadowclone 076 Reborn (all the same guy, me)**

**Animewatcher4685 (Editor!)**

**You guys! (For support!)**

**This has technically been the longest project I have ever worked on (The series) and I would love if you could share mine and my best friends story, and yes, all of this was going to happen, I just couldn't fit it all in. Thank you for all your support and see you when the parrot strikes back!**

**shadowclone322 **


End file.
